White Eyes and Black Blood
by kinto
Summary: What was I to do when a god decided to choose my body as a host? What was I to do when a world destroyer chose me as a target? What was I supposed to do when I had no other options? Apparently I'm good under pressure.
1. prologue

White eyes and black blood

"Every closed eye is not sleeping, and every open eye is not seeing."

Everywhere you turn, you can behold what's before you. Light, shadow, emotion, people, death. Even when your eyes truly deceive you, you can see the deception. Well, most of the time anyway. I on the other hand can see more. The heavens found favor in me and my friends and more or less, threw a world sized quest on us. I was living the life of a superhero you would see on TV. All because of one mistake. You can call it a dance with lady luck; I call it a soap opera with Satan. At the end of the day, it all ends the same...

...Just not for me...


	2. Chapter 1

White eyes and black blood

Chapter 1

"Shun! Shun get up!"

A familiar voice awoke me. I sat upright in my comfortable bed unwilling to greet the dawn. Light faintly entered my room through a window in much need of cleaning. I glared at my alarm clock. I was so tired I couldn't make out the time.

"Get up man, your half an hour late!" the voice nagged.

"Mmph... what time is it?" I asked annoyed.

"Half past 10. This is the day you get fired if you don't hurry up. Come on, Come on! You're lucky I didn't just pour coffee on you...GET UP!" The voice persisted.

"Alright shut up man!"I shouted.

"Do I look like a man to you? Great...we just blew five minutes, no time to shower! Just find jeans, brush the morning breath out of your mouth, grab some plain bread and get in the car". The voice continued. My eyes were barely opened. I walked out of my room and around the house like a limping zombie. I got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I brushed my black hair out of the way and washed my face with ice cold water in an attempt to wake myself up, just for it to fail. I then proceeded to brush my teeth. Once finished, I left the bathroom and turned to the kitchen. I grabbed myself a piece of plain bread and exited the house. There my ally awaited me unlocking her car.

"You realize you have no pants on...right?" she questioned.

I looked down quite quickly to find myself in some boxers. I shamelessly walked inside and grabbed some classic blue jeans. I left the house once more locking the door behind me.

With my list of tasks done, I tiredly sat in the passenger seat of the car. Just to get a wide-eyed stare from my partner in crime.

"Shun, you realize this is the third day in a row that you're late for work? I can't keep doing thi-"

"What's your name again?" I asked half-asleep.

"Holy Sh-...I'm Mitsuru...you're roommate? The person you owe 20 dollars to." she said laughing.

"Oh right..," I responded. "Well I'm Shun. Nice to meet you! You mind starting the ignition Mitsuru?" I asked mockingly.

She rolled her scarlet eyes and did as I asked. We were soon on our way.

The ground soon became wet with rain. The sky was flashing with thunder. Much to Mitsuru's hatred. She shook at every crack of lightning that struck overhead; which was inconvenient since she was driving. I offered to take the wheel so we wouldn't die but she refused since I was still half-asleep. There was barely any traffic out for this time of the morning so our ride was going along smoothly. Inside the car was silent, so Mitsuru decided to break the ice.

"So why are you _so_ brain-dead this morning? You're never this...Off your game," she said with a tone of sarcasm. "So with that in mind, where did you go drinking last night?"

My tiredness completely faded. I gulped down hard. There was no way I was telling her I went drinking with the guys last night. I needed to think of something fast.

"I...didn't go drinking at all yesterday evening... why would you ask such a question?" I said thinking as I went.

"Oh no reason...just that there's puke and empty bottles all over your nightstand along with a blue sticky note entitled: numbers I'm never ever calling. Care to explain?" She said clearly ticked off.

"Uh..," I started. I needed a way to get more time. The answer came to me.

"Look, I'm late for work and all so maybe we can have this discussion later when I come back to the house, I mean you're driving on a highway, there's no time to discuss this now." I said half-heartedly.

"Okie-dokie. Since were on a highway and all..," she began.

"Alright. Cool. We will talk after!" I said relieved. She rolled her eyes.

The thunder overhead boomed louder than before. The rain came down even harder. I stared at Mitsuru. Her long, flowing red hair perfectly complemented her scarlet eyes. She looked annoyed and a bit depressed. I shook off the feeling of a raging hangover and guilt and looked onto the road ahead.

We exited off the highway and she turned into the parking lot of a building called: Awesome Tattoos and even More Awesome Wedding Plans. I laugh every time I read it. Mitsuru turned off the engine and stared at the ornament she hung over her rear view mirror. It was a figure of a pharaoh's head with an "x" over each eye. I felt an ominous tension brewing in the car so I decided to leave. Smoothly.

"Bye Mitsuru! Love yah! See you at the house, an' don't forget about that talk later. Hold down the house for me."

It was at that moment that I made a break for my pre-unlocked car door. I was about an index-fingers length from freedom until the door locked. On Mitsuru's command. The thunder was so loud at this point that it was as if I was right next to a falling bolt. She looked at me with rage, and spoke.


	3. Chapter 2

White eyes and black blood

Chapter 2

"You plan on telling me why you're lying to me about your drinking Shun?" she asked.

I was in deep water now.

"Uh... look Mitsuru; I'm already so late for work, should I really be delayed any more than I already am right no-"

"Yes you should you liar," she interrupted. Her eyes were as sharp as daggers, glaring right at me.

"I set your alarm clock 2 hours in advance so we could talk without any distractions. Now tell me, did you or did you not go drinking yesterday evening?" She interrogated. She still had her scarlet eyes on me. She clearly wasn't backing down. I couldn't break the trance her eyes had me under. The truth sets you free right, so I might as well come clean.

"Mitsuru, yes. Yes I went drinking with my friend's yesterday evening." I said feeling like tossed trash. She chuckled. I shuddered. I caught a quick glance of her hand. Her fingers were brought together. It could only mean one thing. Before I could wrap my head around what that "one thing" would have been, Mitsuru's hand struck like a black mamba. In an instant my cheek's sensory nerves were set ablaze with pain. I had just been hit by one of Mitsuru's famous slaps. The other downside was that after one slap, another even more painful one often follows.

"So you lied to me? Do you feel good as a boyfriend? Do you? You told me you were just watching a game with your buds and getting a couple of drinks not totally getting hammered! How dare you... How would you feel if it was me who came back completely intoxicated? I'm sure you'd be upset and a little embarrassed, no, COMPLETELY embarrassed! I hope you're proud of this whole ordea-" she was shooting 100 insults a second. I could barely contain my anger. I get slapped for telling the truth? She wakes me up early just to slap me?

This will not stand! I shouted out and grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the window. She instantaneously quieted down. We both looked each other. She began to cry silently. The rain instantly stopped but the thunder didn't. CRASH! A bolt struck the hood of the car. The car exploded in a fireball. I lost consciousness. The last thing I remember was holding Mitsuru and apologizing.


	4. Chapter 3

White eyes and black blood

Chapter 3

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I awoke in a white hospital room. It felt good to get my lost hours of sleep. I remembered the accident and slowly twisted my sore neck to see the window. The sun was shining and it looked like it had never rained. I thought about Mitsuru. I twisted my neck back and stared at my roof. I sighed and yawned. I lifted my hand to cover my mouth. I saw the monstrosity before me and nearly had a heart-attack. My hand was entirely black with little bits of it showing the red muscle stuff. I calmed my breathing and tried to calm the heart monitor. Three doctors ran inside with a keg of laughing gas. They watched me as if in horror. I tilted my neck back to the window and spoke.

'Nice day isn't it?" I said

"How long have you been awake for young man?" A doctor asked.

"Eh, probably four or five minutes. Not that lo-"

"And what is your name exactly?" another interrupted. I was having a hard time remembering but it came to me eventually.

"And I thought I was well known around here, Shun, Shun M. Dar-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I didn't ask for your social status just your name. I'm sure your ears weren't affected in the blast." The same doctor said sharply. I turned my neck to look at the person who spoke. She was a blond haired, green eyed jerk. She looked like the rude type and clearly acted the part. I read her nametag, it read: Gwendolyn. I rolled my eyes and yawned again. I raised my hand to cover my mouth and had another near heart-attack forgetting what would await me. The other two doctors ran to my side and got the keg spraying. One had the laughing gas mask a foot away from my face before I spoke.

"I'm _fine_ really, I don't need gas." I said alarmed by their quickness.

The two doctors didn't move. They didn't move the mask either. I felt the bit of wind the mask was sending and I smelled its scent. It smelled like vanilla cupcakes. They just looked back at Gwendolyn as if waiting for her next command like mindless sheep. Gwendolyn looked at me then the doctors, then back at me and remained silent. My eyes were fixed on the gas mask. I yawned and covered my mouth and didn't have a heart-attack this time. I looked back at Gwendolyn and sighed.

"What do you two want from me? An order? Think for yourselves," she said coldly. "Why don't you get the young spitfire a mirror so he can admire himself why don't you? Can he even see? I'm surprised he's not dead. I'm sure his girlfriend would be happy to see him. That is, if she made it." She said with a chuckle.

I stared daggers right at Gwendolyn as she walked out of the room, then stared right back at the two doctors on either side of me. The room was white but their uniforms were black. Strange. My mind fixed on what she was saying. Can I even see? What did she mean by that? The doctor to my left put down the keg and walked into the bathroom. And emerged with a small hand mirror.

"Try to stay calm with what you're about to see. If you can see. Were right here if you need anything." the doctor said reassuringly. I thanked him and took the mirror with my left hand. The hand with skin. I breathed a couple of times and looked in the mirror and froze. What Gwendolyn had said earlier suddenly made a lot of sense.


	5. Chapter 4

White eyes and black blood

Chapter 4

I had no eyes. I felt like a monster. Where my golden brown eyes should have been there was just white. I sat upright and the doctors tried to hold me down. The heart monitor was beeping like it was nothing. The doctor that handed me the mirror was pleading with me.

"S-S-Shun please lie down, your quite injured please lay do-"

"I have no eyes. That was what that _Harlot_ Gwendolyn meant when she asked can I even see… I have no eyes." I looked back into the mirror and observed. There were no veins at all and I felt like crying. If this was what I looked like, what about Mitsuru? I chucked the mirror at the wall. It didn't even shatter or crack. The doctor to my right had picked it up and left the room without speaking. I calmed down and thought about Mitsuru again. Is she even alive? I didn't even want to think about it. The thought of her dead was eating away at my brain. My curiosity got the best of me and I asked the doctors about her.

"A Mitsuru you say," the keg doctor asked me. I nodded.

"Well…uh, did she have long red hair and scarlet eyes?" The doctor described. I nodded again. I sat upright and sighed. Would she still love me after our fight and now that I look like this?

"Well lucky for you, she's right in the other room. I could get her if you'd like and give you privacy. She was fine if that's what you're wondering. She made an inhumane recovery in fact. One for the record books." He chuckled "I'll only be gone a minute." And with that, he shut the door and was out the room.

I wanted to murder Gwendolyn. How dare she say that about Mitsuru? It's not right to toy around with someone emotions. Especially when it involves someone they love. I wondered how long I was out for. I chuckled at the thought of being discharged and walking out to see floating cars. There was knocking at the door and my daydreaming had faded. I sat upright.

"Come in," I said. The door slowly creaked open and there she stood. Her deep red hair did up in a pony-tail and her face flawless. Only now I suddenly noticed that she had light freckles. How had I not noticed before? Oh well. She walked in and embraced me in the tightest hug I had ever received from her. I don't even think she had notices my eyes yet. I hoped she never would.

"I'm so glad you're alive!? Are you hurt? I'm sorry we ever fought; it was stupid that this even happened."

"I don't think we could have avoided lightning," I said with a smile. She drew back and came forward to kiss me. She withdrew again and hugged me even tighter that before. I could deal with the rib pain, but I knew I couldn't deal with the idea of losing Mitsuru. I'm just glad she was here right now. She withdrew again and went to kiss me again I smiled and puckered. Only she didn't kiss me. She froze. And I think I knew why. She stared right into my eyes and smiled with excitement.

"Y-your eyes," she exclaimed

"How long were they like this?"

"A while now" I replied.

"How long is a while?" she asked

"I'm not sure…since I woke up I guess. How were you when you got up?"

"Funny you should ask," She said. She looked out the window for a moment, then back at me, then back out the window.

"You should go to my room, with caution. Weird things are going on right now that I can't wrap my head around. "

"Sure," I replied. "I'd rather have someone I trust with me than a stranger."

I walked out of my room with Mitsuru close behind. There were some surgeons and nurses just walking around in the same weird black doctor clothes. No sign of Gwendolyn. We walked past the reference desk and continued down the corridor. I looked back at Mitsuru who already knew what I was about to say.

"It's not that much farther, it's at the next left" She said. I sighed. How much more walking do I have to do? I stopped for a minute to let my feet rest. I looked behind me and saw keg doctor walking out of another patient's room. He waved and walked my way. I figured he would start speaking to me but instead he walked right by me. I chuckled slightly but still felt a bit insulted. My eyes stung slightly for a moment and then it subsided. I jogged forward to catch up with Mitsuru. We walked another minute and then we were in front of her room.

"Feel the knob" she said with a smirk. I looked at her with a look of my confusion. I now relied on my eyebrows to show my feelings and felt them move a bit more with every expression I made. I looked at my right, Black Hand and shook my head disapprovingly. I didn't know what would happen with this hand. I reached at the glistening gold knob with my left instead. I made contact and the knob was extremely, irritatingly cold. I jerked my hand back and the sting returned to my eyes. My hands covered them and that made the sting worse. My eyes felt like lava. They were blazingly hot to the touch. I screamed out and Mitsuru looked at me confused. She calmly assessed the situation and called out for help. Keg doctor soon came running with a pale of anti-burn gauze. He lifted my head and moved my hands and splashed the entire bucket into my face. I felt my eyes cool down slowly. Soon they reverted back to normal. I breathed heavily. That was the worst pain I've ever had to go through.

"What was that?" keg doctor asked me.

"I don't know. I touched the knob and my eyes started burning like crazy." I replied. Mitsuru looked at me.

"Maybe I should try to open the door," she suggested.

"I might have better luck without the eye pain." she reached for the knob slowly. It was just as irritatingly cold but she opened the door. Keg doctor, Mitsuru and I all walked inside. There was a light smoke in here like a fire was recently put out. The keg doctor advanced slowly and looked around.

"Take a seat…I'll be back soon. I'll just get more gauze for you. I don't know when your eyes will start up again and I'd at least like for you to be able to treat yourself till an assistant comes to your aid. I'll only be a minute." He left us and walked into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him. I sat silently, focusing on feeling my eyes. It was weird. I could see perfectly fine but I have no irises. These eyes were like a really simple but confusing question, the answer was there, but you just felt like you needed to delve in deeper to find it. I looked over at mitsuru and she was staring out the window. Her mouth opened suddenly and she stood up in a start. She blitzed for the window and I was about to ask her what's up when she blurted it out.

"There are monsters out there." She said alarmed.


	6. Chapter 5

White Eyes and Black Blood

Chapter 5

My eyes began to sting like it was no one's business. Mitsuru didn't even turn around she was too fixed on the beast before her. It looked something like a dog only a lot bigger. It has primarily black fur with purple spots here and there. Its face looked just like a pit-bulls only its eyes were a shining violet with a ripple pattern spreading out from the iris... Its teeth were flat and resembled humans. The beast was extra twisted looking since it always looked like they had a grin on their face. The one mitsuru was looking at sniffed around the grass outside the hospital, and then looked right at her. It howled and disappeared in a burst of black fire. She froze in fright, and then ducked down quickly. The image of the dog's twisted smile found permanent residence in Mitsuru mind. The dog's weird glare messed with her head. She felt like dying and giving up no matter how hard she resisted. That dog's smile toyed with her. She was motionless once she settled to sitting on the ground. She stared into the bathroom to see if the keg doctor was returning. He wasn't. My eyes slowly began to subside. I breathed and slowly removed my hands. I looked down at them confused. There was black water on them but when I checked my eyes, I felt no liquid. I rubbed my eyes to check but there was no liquid there. Could the sting just be this liquid trying to escape my eyes? Or could this just be a weird temporary effect of the lightning, I was certainly unsure. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I opened the door and saw the keg doctor wasn't there. I Looked around and noticed the window was open.

"Hey Mitsuru, get over here," I called "The windows open and I want to leave to try and see if the doctor's out there, you coming?"

Silence.

I walked out of the room to see mitsuru crying silently with her head in her arms as she sat on the ground. I hastily walked over to her and asked what was wrong.

She slowly lifted her head from her now wet forearms and looked at me with a look I've only seen on her once before. It was her look of complete terror.

"What's the matter Mitsu? Seriously, what's up?" I asked.

She looked at me and cried even harder. Crying wasn't even the proper word at this point; she was having a complete emotional meltdown. She was choking on her tears and attempting to speak at the same time. It was painful to watch. The more I tried to ask her what was wrong, the more she cried. At this point, I couldn't tell her sobbing from her breathing. After listening to her cry so fiercely I grabbed hold of her and shook her like crazy.

"TELL ME WHATS WRONG MITSURU, TELL ME!" I Shouted. The more I shook, the more she cried. Now I certainly knew for a fact that she wasn't breathing. Now I was more frustrated than sympathetic. I felt my eyes burn again but I pushed the pain aside. I gripped her, stood her up and smacked her clean across the face. Her crying finally subsided. She put a hand to her cheek as I wiped her tears and calmly asked her what was up. She looked at me and opened her mouth. I was expecting words but instead I got a scream that hit me like ice, her eyes shifted from a burning scarlet to a chilling sky blue. I blocked my ears but the scream was just as strong, maybe even stronger.

"YOU HIT ME! YOU RAISED YOUR HAND TO ME YOU FOOL!" She shouted back. Her hair shifted from red to electric blue before my eyes. She even began to float off the ground. The room became cold and the window frosted. Her eyes soon lost their blue colour and became white.

Just like mine.

"I-I- I'M SORRY, IM REALLY SORRY. STOP SCREAMING SERIOUSLY MITSU, I'LL NEVER RAISE MY HAND TO YOU AGAIN". I pleaded.

She stopped floating and let her feet touch ground. The room stopped getting colder and I looked at her amazed like an infant watching a magic trick. My jaw hung low. She reverted back to the way I recognized her and closed my mouth. A smile appeared on her face as if she completely forgot what had just happened.

"What's up with your face Shun? You look like you just saw the face of god" she said with a laugh. The funny thing was, had I not known better, that's probably what I would have called it.

A few minutes past and I left the room confused about life. I walked the halls in need of a soda machine. I was thirsty and there were no nurses around to fetch me water. I checked my wallet for change; upon seeing I had enough, I set off on my search. I walked further down the hall in the direction of my hospital room. I passed by the same reception desk with the same receptionist sitting behind it. I waved at her and she waved back while smiling happily and batting her young, violet eyes and brushed aside her black hair. She looked about 18 and had an obviously clear 'somebody bang me' look about her. What made it extra obvious was that those same words that described her appearance were written on her pink shirt she wore under her sleeve-cut black vest. I continued to walk thinking about that... peppy individual while looking forward to my cold drink. In the middle of my day dream about ice slowly falling on the side of a coke can, I bumped into someone. I awoke from my trance and identified the person I bumped into. My parade was instantly rained on once I saw it was none other than Gwendolyn.

"Watch where you step foolish, sickly patient; I don't want to have to break the news to your girlfriend's parents about how your red-haired broad bit the dust. Keep slipping up around me and that's just what I'll do; and I'll blame it all on you too. She fell into a coffin just as fast as she fell in love with a loser! Stay out of my way idiot. If you can't walk without causing problems, get a wheelchair!" she brushed my shoulder as she stormed by me.

I could handle all she said except the part about Mitsuru biting the dust. Why does she keep saying she's dead? It enraged me. My body became one giant furnace of white hot rage and before my brain could react, I was in pursuit of Gwendolyn. My fists were balled and my eyes stung like hell. I didn't care anymore. I was letting the pain drive me, become one with me. The pain was my friend and my enemy. And I vowed to make Gwendolyn aware of it.


	7. Chapter 6

White eyes and black blood

Chapter 6

"Hey Gwendolyn, turn your dumb ass around!" I shouted. My eyes stung more and more the closer I got to Gwendolyn. At this stage, it wasn't even pain, it was fuel. She turned and I swung. I made impact; just not with her face. It was with her hand. She caught my punch.

"You're pathetic," she said calmly.

"Have you at least figured out the reason your eyes are like this yet?" she questioned. I shook my head confused and drew back my hand and got into a more comfortable boxing stance. I felt my muscles tense. She chuckled and her eyes turned a bubblegum pink.

"Prepare to awaken Asura; the prophecy had finally begun, you're ready to fight me, one of the celestial guardians." I stood there completely confused. Was she high right now? I loosened my stance and stood normally to let my muscles relax.

"Show me what you've got. I've been waiting centuries for this moment and if you don't want to move, I will!" her feet floated off the ground and she flew my way. In an instant, she went from down the hall to in my face and tackled me. I wasn't even expecting her to be so quick. We flew and flew down the long hall. She was squeezing my ribs to the point where I could hear them crack, but it didn't hurt. We soon crashed into a wall. She jumped off my chest and regained her composure while furthering me into the crater she created. I tried to get out of it but she ran back at me; she pushed me back in and started wailing punches. She was hitting my stomach, my face, my chest and even my knees. Her blows were too fast for my eyes to even catch. All I could do at this point was wait for her to stop. She finally did when she grabbed me by my wrist; she picked me up and shot me into another wall. I rolled off the wall since I was expecting such a move. She ran at me again but when she got close enough, I kicked her in her jaw. She clutched at her chin and looked me with hate.

"I'll make you pay mortal." I just looked at her chuckled a bit and got back into my fighting stance. She calmly walked up to me. She was now in my face but she didn't act. I calmly stood my ground.

"I'm surprised you haven't activated yet, how can a mortal like you face up against a god like me? It's uncanny... You aren't even aware of the gift you have then are you?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fighting you is boring if you haven't realized your true worth, but I might as well get you out of the way; it'll save me alot of time down the road" she said.

"Just out of curiosity, how am I support to, you know, activate?" I asked.

"Hmmm, in your case, a human with a gift can only activate when they become self aware of what they want to do in life and take the first step into doing It. At least that's what I think."

I digested what she had told me then thought back to when Mitsuru went all ice-queen on me. I was never so scared in my life. Was that her activation or something else? Gwendolyn paced back and forth. I wasn't sure it the fighting was done or if she was trying to catch me off guard. I didn't know what was going on anymore. She walked up to me and slapped me across the face. She brought back the memory of me slapping Mitsuru. I shuddered at the thought of Mitsuru's ice cold eyes looking down on me as she levitated. I balled my fists and shoved her back. Now I was mad. Gwendolyn can activate, Mitsuru can activate to; but what about me? Was god trying to tell me look this way but don't have access to some divine power I should have access to? I was shaking with fury. I gritted my teeth and felt my neck bulge, my arms flex and my eyes focus on Gwendolyn.

"Stage one..." Gwendolyn said silently to herself. She put up her fists but I was already there to strike. I scored a punch and she stepped back. I realised this was only the second hit I scored this whole fight and I got angrier. The bones in my hands cracked from being squeezed so hard. I continued my assault on Gwendolyn. After a couple more swings I uppercut her and she jumped up a bit. When she hit ground again I continued to bash away at her. Swing after swing, jab after jab. I wouldn't stop. She eventually put up her hands in defence. I kicked her in her mid-section and she dropped her hands and bent over clutching her stomach. I let her catch her breath and I backed away so I could catch mine. She got up, looked at me and walked into a close bathroom and got me a mirror. She handed it to me and I took it with my blackened hand. I looked at her confused and she was smiling. I looked at her and felt my eyes focus more.

"You'll be surprised if you stop looking at me and start looking in the mirror." I followed her advice and looked down to the mirror that was in my black hand. I nearly dropped the mirror and surprise.

I had eyes! They were a crimson red and shining with a new light. I felt like a child who just opened a Christmas gift and got something better than what they asked for. I looked up at Gwendolyn and she was still there smiling. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. She stopped and tensed up. Her eyes changed from bubblegum pink and back to her usual violet. She shoved me off and looked me while chuckling.

"Feel good mortal? You've entered stage 2." She said happily.

"Cool, so when do I get to levitate?"

"I'm not too sure... it just happ-. " She gasped and started to back away slowly. She then turned around and sprinted down the hall. I looked at her run away a bit confused and turned around. I drew in a cold breath. I felt weak in my knees and then I dropped. There was a figure standing there. All I could do was drool and watch it walk up to me. As it came closer I began to heat up more and more like I was a log that was set on fire. I was at the black figures feet. It bent over and picked me up. It brushed off the dust on my shirt, wiped the drool off my face and put his left hand on my forehead and his right just over my heart. I was scared. I didn't know what it was going to do. Tears began to flow down my face. Was I going to die here?


	8. Chapter 7

White eyes and black blood

Chapter 7

The figure mumbled some words in a language I couldn't grasp and then Sparks flew from its hands and pulsed through my body. It proceeded to drop me. I fell to the ground like a bag of potatoes. The figure chuckled at the way I dropped and picked me up again. This time it threw me down with more force. My ankle snapped due to how I landed. The figure before me burst out laughing.

"Humans are so brittle. So weak; it's as if your bones are made of glass!" the figure kept laughing. As it laughed I began to crawl myself over to the wall so I could pick myself up.

"Where are you going so soon insect?" the figure asked me. I was now to annoyed and tired to care about respect.

"Who are you? What do you _want_ from my life! All I came here to do was get some flipping coke! Now one of my ribs is broken along with my ankle thanks to you!" I shouted.

"Coke, what's coke?" the figure asked me. It walked up to me and picked me up by my armpits as if I was a baby. It walked over to the waiting room chairs and plopped me down in one. I yawned and looked around.

"You still haven't answered my question worm...What's coke?" the figure asked again. I rolled my eyes and twiddled my thumbs.

"Coke is a soft drink. Something meant to refresh you when you're hot or tired. Something I've wanted for the past half hour or so and all these damn distractions kept blocking me from!" I breathed and calmed down. I looked at the figure right in the eyes. I felt weak again. I breathed in a deep breath and rubbed my temples to shake off the tiredness.

"Rule one of interacting with me," the figure began "Never look me in the eyes."

"Well that was obvious Mr... Uh, what's your name exactly?"

"Oh right! How rude, my names Asura. I'm the god of flame and power. I'm also the divine being meant to tell you how to activate your divine powers and whatever."

"SERIOUSLY! TRUELY! How do I active-"

"Shut up human. Let me tell you how. For a human you're quite rude." Asura said. This coming from the guy who throws me on the ground for fun.

"Anyway, the way to activate your powers is to become one with me."

I thought about what he just told me. How was I to become one with some divine being? Last time I checked the divine didn't interfere with the lives of the mortal.

"How am I to become one with a being as great and powerful as you?" I asked Asura.

"Simply. I just walk into your body and you accept me. Think of it as a ghost taking over a host. The only problem is that this process may take up to a day to a week to complete fully. Are you willing to try?"

"Ya sure, but am I going to be conscious?"

"Yes, but you will experience severe mood swings, weird cravings and extreme flatulence. Just joking about the flatulence but be warned. Once this process is begun, it's irreversible and unstoppable. Also once I deem you ready; you will have to find and kill all six fallen gods."

"Right, right. And was the person who ran away from you earlier a celestial guardian? And what is a celestial guardian?"

"Nope, not even close. And to answer your other question, a celestial guardian is a being of extreme power. They are meant to find and kill the six fallen gods. Each fallen god served a master known as Erebus. Erebus had a dream of destroying everything as you know it to make a new universe in his image. But he couldn't do it alone; so he got the six fallen gods to help him. The fallen gods were offered immortality and other fine things but the celestial guardians killed them, and eventually Erebus."

"But I don't see where I fall in and if the celestial guardians killed the fallen gods, why do I need to kill them again? Aren't they already dead?"

"Another fine question with another long answer; you see, the celestial guardians did kill off the six fallen gods, but Erebus saw this coming and so before he died, his casted an event activated spell that would revive himself. This event may have already happened, and as we speak, Erebus could already be revived"

"Were you a celestial guardian?" I asked

"No. But I'm glad you brought that up. Another reason I'm here is to bring up a new generation of guards. I believe there is one who may be willing to join our cause in this very hospital. And I also think you know who I'm talking about." I did know. He was talking about Mitsuru.

"She has already been visited by the god of ice; Shiva. She has also accepted her. Now I wait for your answer. Oh and before I forget,"

He stuck out his hand. It flashed a blinding red and then when the light faded, a coke can with falling ice was there. He handed it to me. I gladly took it and chugged the can.

"Are you ready?" he asked me

"Well, this is my destiny. It's not something I can run from. Do what you must." I said. He stood up and put his hand over my heart. It began to sink in as if I was water. Soon his whole arm was in, then his midsection, and finally his feet.

'How are you feeling?' it asked me. I didn't physically hear him but I heard him in my mind. 'Now I must concentrate on adapting to your body. I won't be talking to you for a minute or two. Believe me you'll know when it's over and once it is; training begins. I've done my job; it's time you do yours. Talk to her. Tell her all I told you. Good luck. We are now one being, remember that.' He went silent. I got up and threw away my can. I didn't feel different. I didn't feel stronger or smarter. I obviously wasn't floating off the ground. I figured this would take some time. I limped in the direction of Mitsuru room, hoping she could make better sense of everything then I did.


	9. Chapter 8

White eyes and black blood

Chapter 8

After limping a far distance, I decided to take a bit of a break. I wondered about Gwendolyn and why she ran from Asura. He wasn't that scary. I gathered myself and kept limping toward her room. I also wondered about the keg doctor. After a little while more, this limping became annoying so I walked over to the same peppy receptionist and asked her for a crutch. She handed me one without even getting up then proceeded to bat her eyes and smile her intoxicating smile. I thanked her and continued my quest to get to her room. Once there, I knocked and waited. After a little bit of waiting I suddenly felt very sad. Why won't she open the door when I get here? She knew I was coming back so why is she taking so long. She must not want to see me; she must hate me for not getting her a coke; she must be livid. I started shaking with fright. I began sweating. What if I go in there and she hits me? What do I do? Oh man, I'm in trouble. I pounded on the door.

"Mitsuru open the door, its Shun! I want you to know I didn't have enough for another coke I'm sorry!" She slowly opened the door and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you rambling about I'm trying to sleep. It's my beauty rest time. I suggest you do the same. Apparently you got into a fight down the hall and you caused a bunch of damage. They don't care though. Anyway goodni-" she paused and gazed deep into my eyes.

"Crimson, cool...Now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue sleeping" she said. She proceeded to sigh and then slam the door.

"What's her deal...Oh right mood swings? Meh" I walked up to the receptionist and asked her where my room was. She got up and elbowed me in the back of the head. I fell over and went unconscious.

When I came to my senses I was lying on the ground in a dark room that had a bunch of rusting pipes and rusted metal bits. There was some hot steam escaping some of the pipes so I assumed this was the boiler room. There was a window in front of me. The sun was shining so I guessed that I spent the night down here. I tried to remember what exactly went on but all I remember was getting hit by someone.

"Don't accept the burden thrust upon you Shun"

"And who's telling me this?" I asked out to the darkness. Once my voice ceased to echo, a womanly silhouette approached me. I studied her and she was the receptionist from the hospital. Only now she was...curvier and blond.

"Oh it's you... say, can you grab my crutch over there" I pointed over to the broken up crutch that lay before us.

"You've no need of that anymore, you're already healed. I'm sure Asura already told you about the celestial guardians and what not?"

"Ya he did. Why do you ask?" I lightly tapped my foot on the ground. Once seeing that it was indeed healed, I got up and dusted off the dirt on my clothes.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Adonia. I am the god of beauty and light. Pleasured to meet your acquaintances." I thought back to Asura, did he know about Adonia and Mitsuru? I tossed aside the thought because time was of the essence. I haven't had breakfast.

"Look I would love to stay and chat but I'm a bit hungry so farewe-"I turned to leave but stopped once I saw a green smoke eject from her mouth and floated to the floor. She soon cut off the smoke and when it cleared, a plate of green eggs and ham lay steaming before me. I wanted to question the ominous food but I was too hungry to care. I swallowed down the eggs and took chomps of the ham not taking any moment to breathe. When I was done with the massacre, I looked down at the plate and then back at Adonia. She stood there laughing and reached out her hand to me. I looked at her confused.

"Do you want to stay down here or not? If not, grab my hand." She reached out her hand and I studied it. I looked up at her.

"I will, but first answer me this, what burden are you telling me not to accept? I'm a bit confused as to why you had to knock me unconscious just to get me down here."

"Ah yes, your burden," she began "your new friend Asura is completely capable of dealing with this little problem himself. He just needed a host to move along this planet as. And by the looks of things, _your_ that host. What a fool, can't he simply disguise himself?" My arms began to tremble. I felt hot and soon started sweating. My teeth was gritting by themselves. The weirdest part was that I felt no anger, I was actually quite calm. Adonia read my body language. "What now Asura? Are you annoyed with me? Leap out of his body and fight me yourself; oh that's right, you could never beat me could you? Some god you are. Not even able to defeat a woman. Pathetic. Just like your _old army_. " my trembling ceased completely. Suddenly all the pipes that were shooting its hot steam exploded causing a crash of rusted metal pieces. My jaw snapped open and an arm jutted out of my mouth. Soon a head popped out along with an upper body followed by a midsection and finally legs. A figure with hands covered in black flames stood before me. Its back had strange yellow glowing markings and four extra arms shot out with the same glowing markings on its shoulders, biceps, forearms and wrists. I don't remember letting this...thing inside of me at all.

"Stand back boy..."the figure said coldly.

I stood in awe as to what came out of me. I couldn't move. The figure turned its head just slightly; letting its spiked white hair sway. It had the same yellow markings along its cheek leading up to glowing white eyes. The figure's fists clenched causing the flames to grow in heat and size. It turned to me fully. I drew in a sharp breath. This wasn't the being I let inside me.

"STAND BACK MORTAL!" Its shout made me step back and I looked into its eyes and fell to the ground limp and dizzy. This wasn't just some random figure; I only feel this way when I look into the eyes of Asura.


	10. Chapter 9

White eyes and black blood

Chapter 9

"Asura, you've returned to me. Is this really the place to fight," adonia mocked. "You should know better as someone who slaughtered an army of ten thousand; location is key." Asura looked at her without moving. His fists unclenched and the flames subsided. The markings stopped glowing and became gray like solidified magma. He turned back to me. I had just gotten back up from my sudden fatigue.

"Allow me re-entrance human," Asura said softly. "This isn't the place" I nodded in agreement and once Asura was half inside, Adonia grabbed him from behind and shot him into the wall. He crashed into the gray rock and caused a big hole. He was shot outside. I could feel the soft spring air brush past my face.

"Foolish Asura, completely foolish. How can you turn your back on me? This was exactly what happened to your stupid army". Asura grabbed at the wall and pulled himself up. He looked at me and gave me a 'shoo' motion with his hand. I back up a bit and watched the show.

"Give me a minute Asura; allow me to change into something more comfortable." She sucked in air and shot out the same green smoke from before. When the smoke cleared, she was in sea blue armor. Her cleavage was half exposed but covered in fish net styled chainmail. She had a golden shoulder plate on her right shoulder and a gray steaming sword in her right hand. On her chest plate, her name 'Adonia' was carved into the metal. The armor she wore made her look bigger than she really was. I wondered if I could ask Asura to make me some armor. She turned to me polishing the shoulder plate.

"Beautiful isn't it shun? I made this ensemble myself. I would have been happy to make you a set but it seems we got off on the wrong foot thanks to your friend over there." She lifted the sword high over her head and spun it around. The gray blade began to obtain a golden aura and changed into a shining gold sword with glowing red runes running down the blade. Asura immediately took notice.

"Where's your sword Asura? Oh that's right, I'm holding it. It's a shame your father couldn't pass down what should have been yours right? I guess this blade wasn't meant for you after all since you're so pathetically wea-" before she could finish her sentence Asura tightly grasped her head in his palm and shot it into the ground with force, causing a head sized hold in the floor. Adonia thrashed trying to free herself but Asura would not falter. With his free arm he grabbed Adonia's golden shoulder plate and ripped it off along with the rest of her arm. Golden liquid which I assumed was blood gushed out of the stump that was her right shoulder. A bit even got on my shoes; causing me to back up in disgust. Asura flailed the arm until it released the sword. Adonia kept thrashing until Asura picked her up and shot her back down a couple times. Now her thrashing wasn't as wild but it continued. Once the golden blade was free, he chucked the arm behind him and gripped his new blade. Asura screamed out an earth shaking roar and the markings on his body began to glow their expected yellow; But soon that yellow turning into red. The four arms shot out of his back and his hands became ignited with black flame. His eyes began to glow their usual white but it glowed brighter than before. The strange black fire set Adonia's hair on fire and her thrashing was wilder than before. The flames caressed the golden sword and made what was once golden a shining black. The red markings on the sword began to glow even stronger than when adonia held it.

"Assuraaa" the sword called. He let the arms at his back repeatedly punch the body of adonia. He soon stopped, stepped back and released her. She shot up as if to strike him, but once she saw just what was in front of her, she fell back and kept shimmying away, soon getting behind me as if she was expecting to protect her. Even though we were in a room, a fierce wind picked up. Not the same one that I felt earlier, this one was much harsher. It just made me uncomfortable. The wind was shaking around the pre-exploded pieces of pipes from earlier. I shot up my hands in front of my face to protect myself against any flying debris. Adonia did the same. I looked over at the hole Asura had made earlier and looked at the sky. The clouds were black and the once blue sky became red.

"FEAR ME ADONIA, ALLOW YOURSELF TO DIE AND LET THE EARTH DRINK YOUR BLOOD. LET ME ADD YOUR NAME TO THE LIST OF _GODS_ I'VE KILLED!" Asura called. It was easy to hear him even with the wind.

"Im sorry Asura please forgive me, allow me to live and I will serve you eternally." Adonia pleaded.

"DO NOT LOWER YOURSELF ANY FURTHER THAN YOU ALREADY SANK ADONIA, DIE WITH HONOR!" Asura lifted the blade high and jumped into the air. He came down swinging the sword down as well causing a wave of black flames to rapidly approach Adonia and I. Adonia grabbed me and jumped. I looked down watching the wave of fire pass igniting through the wall behind us. We both hit the ground due to the fact that Adonia was weak. Asura looked at her and chuckled. He began walking towards her.

"Location doesn't matter. Power and _power alone_ gets you what you want," he kept walking slashing his new sword every now and then. Adonia was soon at his feet.

" _Kill_ her, let me taste the blood of a _godddd_ " the sword begged. The red markings that ran down the blade began to glow even more fiercely then before. Asura quickly shot the sword up high over his head as if he planned on letting it fall and kill her. Adonia closed her eyes, prepared for whatever happened next. The blade began to come down. I gasped. Adonia cringed, and Asura caught the blade just before it split her head open. He gently tapped her with the very tip.

"This fight is over. I win; I guess you serve me now." Asura said. Adonia opened her eyes slightly teary-eyed.

"Why Asura? This could have been your chance to kill me." Adonia asked. She looked deep into his eyes and he looked away flustered. He chuckled.

"Come on now,"Asura smiled and took her hand. His marking cooled and returned to their gray state. He stabbed the sword into his chest and it slowly sank in. I looked over at his back to see if the sword had gone through, but there was nothing. Maybe he was meant for that sword after all. His eyes stopped glowing and his extra arms faded in a flash of black fire. She looked back and smiled. Her right arm apparently retuned as well. I looked at them both and a gigantic grin stretched across my face.

"Aww, Asura's got a _girlfriend_." I said annoyingly.

"You're not funny..."Asura said. I continued annoying him and soon an arm on his upper right reappeared and a very peculiar finger was stuck out.

"Well that was rude," I said. Adonia laughed and she hugged him.

"Are you sure he's not funny?" she asked Asura still holding his hand. She soon let go and walked into me. She faded in just like Asura would. He sighed and took my hand.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked

"Somewhere you need to be. There's someone I want you to meet." Asura said softly. That was the first time he spoke softly to me. It's as if the reason he suddenly had a change of heart was because Adonia now lived in me. If that was what it took for Asura's soft side to show, I wish I had met Adonia sooner. He sucked in some air and spit out a flame that made a circle around the both of us. The fire grew and grew until it was all I could see. Soon the fire faded and I was in a hospital room. There a blue skinned individual sat in the bed. She had a mascara brush and brushed away at her eyelashes.

"Were in Mitsuru's room now," Asura said "And this is Shiva" the figure stood and the first thing I saw was the sword in her hand. She brushed the navy blue hair out of her face with the same hand she held the sword with. Asura caught the blade and stopped it from cutting off my head. I sighed. She used her other hand to brush the hair out of her face.

"Nice to meet you Shun" Shiva said.


	11. Chapter 10

White eyes and black blood

Chapter 10

"Nice to meet you too." I replied. "Where's mitsuru?" Shiva looked as if she was caught off guard.

"I was hoping you knew..."she said. Asura face-palmed and sighed. He snapped his fingers and in a flash of red fire, Mitsuru appeared. Wet and completely naked. Mitsuru shrieked and covered herself with her hands and Shiva shot cold steam out of her mouth. In seconds I was completely blind along with Asura. Those were the best 4 seconds of my stay here. I heard footsteps and then a door closed. Soon the steam faded.

"She was showering; so that's why there was steam coming out of the bathroom!" Shiva said eagerly. Asura sighed.

"What a life of mine..." he said. Mitsuru soon exited the bathroom, still red in the face, but dressed. She was staring coldly at Shiva.

"There's my little host!" Shiva said beaming. Her teeth were pearly white.

"Hooray..."Mitsuru said sarcastically. "Look, if we're going to co-exist, we need to set up some ground rules ASAP."

"I'm on board..." Shiva said. Her smile faded into complete seriousness. Asura smirked.

"One, you cannot teleport me while I shower or do other bathroom stuff. If I'm not in the same room as you, don't teleport me. Especially when there are other people around like Shun. God knows what goes on in his head. Two, you are allowed to walk in and out of me ten times a day, no arguments."

"What if the present situation calls for me to come out an eleventh time?" Shiva questioned.

"Then it's up for debate; until then, ten and ten only." Mitsuru stomped her foot down like a judge slams a gavel.

"Alright... so be it" Shiva said harshly. She began floating and launched herself into Mitsuru. They both flew into the bathroom door. This was soon to become a cat fight.

"Asura, what's up with Shiva? Why did she tackle Mitsuru?" I asked him.

"If you guys actually gave me a chance to talk, I could tell you. Shiva is the god of freedom and her element of choice is ice." He said clutching his chest. The hilt of the black sword soon appeared. He grasped it and pulled it out forcefully, the sword apparently got lonely.

"Assuraaa, why do you not play with me?" the sword asked him. Its runes were a soft blue in glow colour as if the sword mood affects the coloration of the runes. A blast of ice shards flew over my head. I ducked and army crawled under the hospital bed. Asura eyed me and chuckled.

"What a coward" the sword said.

"Shut up y- you toothpick!" I called back. I didn't know if that was an insult or not but I did know if someone wanted to insult another person's sword, they called it a toothpick.

"You know, I don't just kill gods. I kill sssstupid humans as well!" the sword shot back. Its runes began to turn a dark blue until it turned back to red.

"Assuraaa, release me! Allow my spirit to run free!" the sword begged.

"Not now. We have a situation." He responded.

"Bah! You won't know what you have until its gone Asura, remember that... your father always played with me, but not you." the swords runes turned blue and it leaped into Asura's chest. I looked over at the bathroom. Shiva and Mitsuru were still going at it. Asura and I ran over and each picked up one of them and separated the two.

"You can't give me rules," Shiva spat "do you know who I am?! Do you!" Shiva was shaking in Asura's grasp. He soon brought out his other arms and held her back.

"Can it you blue skinned freak!" Mitsuru retorted. I was holding her down but she was jumping and kicking. She was almost thrashing as wildly as Adonia was. I presumed we might need more help restraining these two, so I summoned out Adonia. She yawned and looked over at Shiva. She gritted her teeth and charged. Shiva broke free of Asura and ran to her new opponent.

"Why would you bring out Adonia?" Asura asked me. I shrugged. The two gods were going at it like two chickens in a cock fight. Mitsuru fixed herself up and came beside me; wrapping her arms around me so she could lean and recover her strength. Soon both Shiva and Adonia were tired. They each took steps back and regained stamina. Asura slowly brought out his sword.

"Are we playing a game?" the blade asked playfully.

"No, all business."Asura replied. The runes on the sword turned crimson.

"Just show me who to decapitate." The sword spat. Before a moment passed, Asura was gone in a flash. Soon Asura had kneeling Adonia was at his feet once again.

"That time will come, but for now, return to Shun. I need to speak to Shiva. Alone." Adonia agreed and walked back inside me.

"That's right chicken, crawl back to you host!" Shiva said triumphantly. My arm raised and stuck up a certain finger even though I myself didn't. Shiva chuckled.

"Next time princess" she called. Mitsuru stopped leaning on me and walked over to Shiva. She held her by the shoulders. Shiva looked at her.

"You're brave to return to me."Shiva said. Mitsuru nodded.

"No rules. But there is one thing I would like," mitsuru began. Shiva nodded and signaled for Mitsuru to continue speaking.

"I would like access to my full powers, not a part of it."

"As long as there are no rules, I'm all ears."Shiva said. She began to smile again, and walked back into Mitsuru. Mitsuru shuddered.

"If I were you Shun, I'd leave the room." Asura warned.

"I'm tough, I can take whatever you throw at me." I replied strongly. Asura shrugged and grasped the sword tighter.

"Put me away," the sword begged. "I've seen one activation, I don't need to see another" Asura put the sword away and held his nose. I was confused. The answer soon came as to why he did that. Mitsuru's stomach completely engorged and she proceeded to do the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed. Her stomach had flattened because she farted out a thick; awful smelling blue smoke. I had fainted because of the strength of the odor. Asura laughed his brains out and picked me up. We teleported into the lobby. I soon awoke and Asura and Adonia were both laughing hysterically. Mitsuru opened the door just for the blue smoke to billow out first in a thick cloud, followed by her.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Before we address how you look," Adonia began "Just what did you eat?" she said before dying of laughter again. Mitsuru even began laughing as well. We all sat in the lobby for a while before Adonia checked us both out disguised as the peppy clerk from earlier. We all walked outside to greet the darkness caused by midnight.


	12. Chapter 11

White eyes and black blood

Chapter 11

The gods returned inside us and we walked over to a waiting car. It felt good to leave the hospital. Mitsuru was driving once again and it made me nervous. I began to question alot of things during my stay at the hospital and becoming more upfront and committed was one of them. I figured if I don't have the balls to say something, I never will. I knew I had to remind her about the talk we were supposed to have.

"Mitsuru, we never had our talk." I said. She kept on looking at the road ahead of her.

"We don't really need to have that talk, since this was all destiny," she said. I was relived. I sighed and soon fell asleep. When I awoke, we were back at the dorm. Mitsuru exited the vehicle and walked right in; leaving the door open for me to follow and walked inside. I did and the first thing I did was slam myself into the couch and turn on the T.V. I sat watching SpongeBob. Mitsuru soon joined me in my laughing at SpongeBob drop food all over squidward. Soon our viewing pleasure was interrupted by a news flash. The anchorwoman spoke loud and clear. Mitsuru put up the volume.

"This is breaking news from downtown Montreal," she began. "A teen is being held hostage in a bank today." The camera zoomed in on his face. He had shoulder length silver hair and sky blue eyes. He had a light scar under his left eye. The cameraman turned back to the reporter. "Emergency crews are saying that the holders demand a ten thousand dollar sack be thrown into the bank for the teenager's safe return. The holders also say that if any negotiators try anything, even, and I quote, "Look at us funny from the glass" they will proceed to, and I quote, "blow this kids brains out." This is Tanya Valance with this news flash." Mitsuru turned off the T.V.

"What should we do Shun? This bank isn't far, should we help him?" Mitsuru asked me. Asura, Adonia and Shiva all burst out of us.

"... Do nothing..." they all said in unison. Mitsuru sighed and left to go upstairs. Asura's sword thrust itself out of his chest. It fell to the floor in front of me. I looked at Asura and he pointed to his sword. I picked it up; or at least tried. This thing probably weighed about a ton. Asura shoved me back and pointed at me with his pinky. He bent over and picked up the dark sword with that same finger.

"You're a god, it doesn't count." I defended. Asura and the sword both laughed.

"Leave the boy on the T.V. alone. Let the fates do what they do besttt." The sword said.

"Alright, next time, I decide." I said

"Whatever you say boss" the sword said with a tone of sarcasm. If that thing had eyes, it would probably be rolling them.

"Say Asura," the sword started "why don't you give me a name? Your dad gave me one; I was named 'Soulblaze' because of how my runes shined whenever we won a fight. What will you call me?" the sword asked him

"What about keeping the name Soulblaze?" I asked the sword.

"Asura, would you like for me to be called Soulblaze?" the sword asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Asura shrugged and yawned. He crashed on the couch and began snoring. Adonia and Shiva were in the kitchen raiding the fridge.

"Don't touch my Oreos!" I shouted

"Too late..."Adonia said with a mouthful of my cookies. Shiva chuckled and proceeded to gulp down the rest of my cookies. I gasped and ran up to choke her. Shiva looked at me wide eyed; along with Adonia.

"Put...down...the...cookie..."I said slowly.

"And wh-*cough* why would I do that..." Shiva asked me.

"Because," I lifted her off the ground. Adonia took a step back. Asura even woke up from his nap and grasped Soulblaze which still lay on the floor. Shiva's movements became less and less strong, I soon realised I was choking her over an Oreo and released her. She fell to the ground and continued coughing. Adonia got her a glass of water. Shiva looked up at me, not with contempt, but with newfound respect. She picked herself off the ground.

"I like this one, keep an eye on him Adonia. The next time you see him, he may be in a block of ice." She laughed. She walked by me and bumped my shoulder. She was extremely cold. I guess she literally gave people the cold shoulder. Shiva went upstairs. Adonia walked over to Asura. He tried to put Soulblaze away, but the sword would only go halfway in his chest; the sword wouldn't go completely.

"Hey shun, Asura's got a girlfriend, Heheheh." Soulblaze laughed. I joined in the annoyance and chanted along with the sword. Adonia blushed and Asura frowned. His facial expression soon softened and he joined in the good times. He laughed and put Adonia in a surprisingly delicate headlock. I didn't know Asura could be delicate. Adonia fiercely punched him in the gut, causing him to cough violently and make Soulblaze die with laughter. Its runes turned from blue to white and the sword began to glow. Its harsh white light blinded us all and when it faded, we stood there in awe. The inner spirit of Soulblaze was released.

"Whew. It's good to finally be free." Said Soulblaze. I opened my light blinded eyes and shrieked. Mitsuru came running. She had a clay mask on and was holding a can of bug spray.

"Did you see a spider?" she asked me. The room went quiet. Asura, Adonia and the spirit of Soulblaze all looked at me.

"Spiders are eight legged nightmares and to make matters worse, you're standing in front of me." I defended. Soulblaze shook its head. Soulblaze was basically a gold skinned, gigantic dragonhead with the latter part of its neck inside a red, swirly portal.

"So you're the spirit of the Sword." Asura nodded his head in agreement as if he was satisfied that it looked somewhat menacing. Adonia walked up to Soulblaze and stroked its snout. Soulblaze purred a deep throated purr like a giant monster cat. Soulblaze licked Adonia with its tongue of white flame; Adonia seemed to take no damage and even laughed. Asura walked up to Soulblaze and scratched at the underside of its scaly chin. Soulblaze rubbed its head on Asura's chest. Its host sword lay on the ground, steaming a soft gray smoke. I went to pick it up; and succeeded. I swung it around and grinned. Maybe this wasn't such a bad toothpick.

"I am Soulblaze, at your service Asura" the Dragon roared.


	13. Chapter 12

White eyes and black blood

Chapter 12

I began to wonder if other people could see the gods and all the other twisted stuff that goes on in my new life. I asked Asura and he shook his head. He told me that only I and Mitsuru and anyone else with a god can see them or anything associated with them; Like Soulblaze for example.

"It's good to finally see you again, the thing that wanted to kill me a while back." Adonia said.

"It's nice to finally see you too Adonia" Soulblaze laughed. Shiva looked back and forth between Adonia and Soulblaze.

"Have you two met before?" she asked with a curious grin on her face. Mitsuru yawned and went upstairs to wash off the hardening mask.

"Yes we have met before. Asura, didn't I tell you about how your father once owned me?" Soulblaze asked.

"You did indeed." he answered. He sat down into the couch and turned on the T.V. it was now half past 1AM. He grinned like a sugar fed child at the sight of SpongeBob again.

"How can one sponge cause so much destruction?"Adonia asked me. I shrugged.

"If I were there he would be dead right now." Soulblaze snickered. I yawned and went upstairs. Soulblaze followed like a snake. His neck continued as if it went on forever. I crawled into bed and shut the lights. I figured Asura and Adonia would come when their done enjoying the house. Soulblaze's glowing eyes were the last thing I saw before my slumber began.

The familiar light of dawn awoke me. I crawled out of bed and stretched. I grabbed some clothes, walked out of my room and brushed my teeth. Mitsuru soon entered the bathroom. She looked up at me, motioning me to move from the sink. Quickly finished, moved, and let her do what she needed to do. I walked out of the bathroom and went to go make breakfast. Mitsuru said she wanted scrambled eggs and I agreed to make her some. I got into the kitchen and someone was already using the frying pan. Someone I didn't know. I didn't even look at him but I had run back upstairs and grabbed a baseball bat. I came back down swinging. The person turned to me mid-swing and presented me with a pan of scrambled eggs. I knocked him on the head and he collapsed. The eggs though, fell with the pan unharmed.

'What's all the noise?' Asura asked in my mind. I told him what just transpired. 'Get Shiva down here' Asura directed sternly. I turned to do as I was directed but Mitsuru came running.

"What was that?" she asked. She looked over at the dude on the floor and then at my baseball bat and pieced it together.

"This guy looks familiar, Shiva, get out here." Shiva soon walked out of Mitsuru and examined the guy on the floor.

"This is the guy from the bank last night. I remember his silver hair and his scar over his left eye." She picked him up and he awoke with a start

"What the hell's wrong with you people?" he questioned.

"What do you mean what's wrong with us? You're the guy that decided to enter someone else's house!" Mitsuru spat back.

"I was told to come here my Susano'o. Don't you know him Asura?" Asura came out of me and examined the boy whom was still being held my Shiva. He sighed and punched the guy in the gut.

"Ouch, what the hell? Susano'o, get out here and kick his butt!" he demanded. Two arms with blue glowing snake markings jutted out of the boy's back and Shiva released him with a start. We all backed away. Soon a head, torso and the rest of this things body followed. Susano'o looked back at his summoner.

"You called me out for this guy?" Susano'o stared coldly at Asura who in turn demanded Soulblaze come out and eat breakfast. Soulblaze exited out of Asura so forcefully we were all blown back. Susano'o stood his ground.

"Die Susano'o!" Soulblaze shouted. He sucked in a breath and spat a jet of black fire straight for the boy and his summoned ally. Susano'o picked up the boy and leaped into the air. Asura's other arms appeared and he leaped for the two. He punched Susano'o straight in the jaw. Asura, Susano'o and the boy all fell to the ground. Susano'o kicked Asura off and grabbed the boy once again attempting to flee. Shiva saw this coming and leapt in front of the two. She shot a thick blue smoke at them both, when the smoke cleared, the whole lower half of their bodies were frozen in a block of ice.


	14. Chapter 13

White Eyes and Black Blood

Chapter 13

From the neck down, the two escapees were completely immobile. Asura paced and Soulblaze disappeared in a flash of light. Mitsuru looked around her in horror. The kitchen was a mess of burn marks and frost.

"What's your name?" Shiva asked the boy.

"My name is Dan. Nice to meet you." The boy exclaimed.

"Why would you tell them your name?" Susano'o asked Dan. "You don't know what they even plan to do with us."

"Nothing weird. We just wanna know why you were in our house making eggs." I said.

"Well I heard someone say they wanted scrambles and so I figured it would be less weird if I made you the eggs." Dan said proudly.

"That might make the situation even weirder Dan. Anyway, can you please unfreeze us, we mean no harm." Susano'o said. Shiva did as she was asked and Susano'o bowed with respect. Asura still looked at Susano'o uninvitingly.

"Lighten up Asura," I began. "They mean no harm and, they made us breakfast" I walked over to the frying pan that still had my eggs in it. The pan's bottom was still warm. I grabbed a fork and ate.

"pwees, engoy duh hawse" I said with a mouthful of eggs. Shiva soon arrived to eat some of my food as well. Asura and Susano'o both walked out of the kitchen.

"Why did you come here Susano'o?" asked Asura.

"Because you're running out of time Asura. Erebus grows stronger by the second. Once he hits a certain point, he'll revive himself. In fact, If I did the math right, we have anywhere from approximately five months to a few minutes before he returns. I say we take them to the elevator."

"What elevator are you talking about?" Asura asked confused.

"Our elevator. I say we should set out with them tomorrow morning."

"Just to take them where?"

"Into our realm. Its time they got a sense of what type of power they're dealing with."

"I guess there's no stopping you." Asura said sarcastically. The blue snake like markings on the arms or Susano'o began to glow their faint blue.

"Im glad you came to understand. Rest up Asura, from tomorrow, we have to save the universe."

As I wolfed down my eggs, a familiar pain returned to me. My eyes began to sting. I fell to my knees and clutched at my eyes wanting to rip them out of my head. Asura and Susano'o both returned.

"What's up Shun?" Asura asked me. He picked me up and set me down on a chair. I got up and ran to the upstairs bathroom. My eye pain subsided and I looked in the mirror. My eyes were gone. They were back to their usual white selves where I saw no crimson red iris. I felt weak. My eyes boosted my self-esteem and just like that, they were gone. I picked myself up. You never know what you had till it's gone. I probably should have taken more selfies. I walked out of the room to see Adonia, bloodied up leaning on the wall leaning on the wall.


	15. Chapter 14

White Eyes and Black Blood

Chapter 14

"Adonia!" I shouted. Asura came running with Susano'o. Asura's other arms ripped out of his back and he ran to go check the rooms. Susano'o approached Adonia. The snake marks on his arms began to shine a sapphire blue before he clasped both his hands together. His eyes glowed completely blue before raw bolts of electricity ran up and down his arms.

"Back away shun!" he directed. I followed. Asura having checked every room watched alongside me. He grabbed his right forearm with his left hand causing all the electricity from the left arm to travel to join the electricity on his right. He grabbed her forehead with his electrified hand. With a loud crashing sound, Adonia's body jerked with electricity. She soon awoke completely terrified.

"Stay out of the bathroom!" she shouted. I looked over at the door. A purple light and purple fog was coming from under it. I reached for the doorknob when Adonia grabbed my hand and jerked it back.

"Do you want to die?" she asked. I stayed silent. Asura grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back a bit.

"We can't just let whatever's in that room stay there either Adonia," he looked at her. She was still scared like a child." Shun, go gather everyone and grab some weapons if you have." I ran down and got Mitsuru and Shiva who were both watching T.V.

"You guys need to come upstairs. Now." I ran back up. They followed. Soon, everyone was upstairs. I walked up to the door slowly. Adonia hid behind us all. Soulblaze stuck his head out of Asura. He was growling as if ready for a fight. I held the doorknob. I twisted slowly but as I was twisting, a voice spoke into my head. 'Leave me...Don't come in...I will destroy everything...I will return if you open the door...' I stopped and looked at Asura. He nodded for me to continue and I fully twisted the doorknob. The door swung open. But all we could see was black. Darkness filled the bathroom. No toilet, no shower, no sink I couldn't see anything. Just black. I wondered about the purple fog from earlier.

"What is this?" Susano'o asked. Soulblaze shook his head and returned into Asura. Shiva walked forward.

"Whatever this is, it's creepy... "She said. I looked at what used to be our bathroom. I was confused. How was Adonia beat up if nothings here but black? Asura grew annoyed. His hair began to stand on point and his eyes glowed their usual white but brighter. His other arms appeared in a flash.

"Soulblaze, give me my weapon." Soulblaze didn't respond. "Fine then, I'll go barehanded." Asura walked up to the infinite darkness. He paused right before walking in.

"I wouldn't come here yet Asura... You're not ready to fight Me." a voice said from the darkness. The marking on Asura's body glowed fiercely.

"Get out here and fight me coward!" He spat back.

"Do you really want to fight a weaker version of me? You should be thanking me. Because I'm here, half of your quest is already done." The voice continued. A wind began to blow from the dark room. I looked back at everyone. Susano'o stood there with his mouth hanging.

"Asura, back away... I don't think you're not talking to some random monster or god, I think you're talking to _Erebus_." He said slowly. Asura looked over his shoulder.

"Then tell Erebus to grow a pair and get out he-"A hand reached out of the room and covered Asura's mouth.

"Do you really want me to get out there Asura? You and your friends will be _really sorry_..." The voice taunted. Asura bit the hand that covered his mouth and entered a fighting stance. The wind coming from the black room blew harshly now. We stuck our arms over our faces and grabbed at the wall corners and each other to keep from flying off. Asura stood there relaxed in the face of danger.

"This will end quickly... Prepare to meet your maker".

"ASURA! We need to leave." Susano'o ordered. Asura stood his ground. Dan grabbed Mitsuru and Adonia and began walking down the stairs Susano'o grabbed Shiva and me and followed Dan.

"Asura come now!" Susano'o pleaded. Asura looked at us and walked down a couple of steps.

"Watch me win..." he said he turned around to continue challenging the darkness and froze. Instead of being greeted with the darkness, Asura was face to face with a man. The man had medium length spiky orange hair and bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip, but the feature that stood out the most was his eyes. They were golden and featured a ripple like pattern spreading across the eyeball. Basically, it looked like an ordinary eye, but there is a circle around the iris. And a circle surroundings that one and so on. The figure didn't move, as if expecting Asura to make the first hit.

"What's the matter Asura? Scared to hit me?" The man said tauntingly. Asura gritted his teeth. His fists were balled and shaking. The man's golden eyes glowed faintly.

"The destroyer is upon you." He said with a smirk.


	16. Chapter 15

White Eyes and Black Blood

Chapter 15

None of us knew how to react. The destroyer of our world stood before us with his golden eyes looking down on us with a look of pity, and there was nothing we could do about it that wouldn't result in us being dead. For the first time, Asura looked defeated. Erebus stood up there and smiled.

"You don't have alot of time gang, that elevator might not be there when you need it."

"We don't need the elevator!" Susano'o shouted back.

"Just a quick question, if Im standing in front of you, what does that mean?" Erebus asked us. We all looked at each other; none of us knew the answer.

"We ran out of time..." Asura said sadly. Erebus nodded in agreement with Asura and gave him a friendly punch in the arm. I expected Asura to go on a rampage and eviscerate Erebus, but by the looks of it, he didn't have the energy or the will to retaliate. Erebus faded through Asura's body the same was the gods exited ours and came closer. The closer he came the more I felt like giving up this whole quest. My head started spinning and I became dizzy. I started having trouble standing and I looked up at Asura. He stood at the top of the stairs with his back to us.

"Asura!" I called. Adonia ran past us and tried to punch Erebus. She leaped as if trying to strike him down, but Erebus caught the punch and swung her into the wall. She hung in the recently formed hole and fell out like a sack of potatoes. Erebus looked at Shiva. She was shaking and backed away. He smiled. And walked faster. Mitsuru jumped in front of Shiva with her arms spread out. I could see in Mitsuru's face she was horrified, but she stood her ground. Erebus laughed out.

"Isn't it sad that your host has to protect you Shiva?" He walked forward until he came to a stop right next to me. I could actually _feel_ his power. It was like a static that tingled every fiber in your body. I looked at him and tried to get away, but my body didn't want to move. He looked over at me and frowned. He levitated over us and reached out his hand. His eyes glowed gold and a black static ball that looked like Asura's black fire began to form it grew larger and larger until the sparks were flying everywhere. With his free hand he pointed down at me. I stood there praying. The snake marks on susano'o's arms glowed white and in a flash. We were all transported onto the top of the stairs. With his snake marked arms still glowing, he brought out extra arms out of his back. Each hand filled with an electric ball and he shot them all at Erebus in rapid succession like a machine gun. Before one attack could hit him, Erebus looked over his shoulder and grinned. In the blink of an eye, Erebus and his static ball went from the bottom of the stairs to right in front of us. Susano'o's Arms sank slowly. The ball rose out of his hand and with both hands, he began to throw the ball at us. Without a moment to spare, Soulblaze bound out of Asura and bashed into Erebus's back to throw the attack out of our way. It flew over our heads and crashed into the wall in a flash of black lightening and sparks. Soulblaze hastily returned into Asura who still stood motionless. Susano'o ran past a disoriented Erebus and grabbed Asura. Asura followed to rejoin the group and Susano'o's four arms glowed white with raw electricity.

"Were going now Asura! Guys, you're all about to enter the realm of the gods!" Susano'o shouted.

"Ill see you there!" Erebus called out. Susano'o stuck all arms into the air and a white circle glowed around us. A giant bolt of lightning crashed down on us all and just like that, we were in another realm.


	17. Chapter 16

White eyes and black blood

Chapter 16

When we all came to our senses, we awoke in a plain of grass. There were two suns overhead and a castle with giant wings flying above us. I looked down the horizon and saw an ocean with waves the size of four story houses and sea serpents that dwarfed the waves. There was life everywhere.

"Welcome to mi casa," Susano'o said. "You heard the golden-eyed dude, we don't have time. We need to gather as many people as we can to fight him. We clearly aren't strong enough on our own..." he said looking at Asura. Asura hung his head and sighed. I even started to feel bad for Asura so I jumped to his defence.

"Hey Susano'o, you don't need to pick on him like that! How would you react if the strongest thing known to the universe stood in front of you? When Erebus dodged all your attacks and warped in front of us I saw you give up. I saw your hands slump down. But Asura called out Soulblaze to hit Erebus from behind, which saved our lives! So if you think about it, whether or not you warped us or not, without Asura, we would all is dead. So if anyone's not strong enough, I would have to say it's you." I looked straight into his eyes. I stood my ground against a much stronger opponent like Asura did. Susano'o looked down at me, clearly annoyed that I would challenge him like this. He took steps forward even with Dan holding him back. He was now breathing on me; his fists were balled and drawn back. He was perfectly fine with him hitting me. Shiva ran forward and caught his punch while Asura came and broke us up. I kept on staring at him. He kept staring at me...Clearly; this wasn't something that was going to settle overnight.

"Where exactly are we?" Adonia asked.

"We are in the god realm," Susano'o answered. "More specifically, the capital city."

"There's nothing but grass for miles other than the ocean over there." I replied. Susano'o looked at me.

"The city isn't on the ground," Susano'o replied. "It's above you." I looked up at the castle flying above us all. With each wing beat, a whirlwind of whipped dust was created. The two suns made the cobblestone walls of the flying monument shine like diamonds.

"How do we get up there?" Dan asked

"Hang on tight and you'll find out." Susano'o grabbed Dan's hand, Shiva grabbed Mitsuru's and Adonia grabbed mine. Asura called out Soulblaze and Mounted on his golden neck. Soulblaze shook himself playfully. As if in unison, the gods and Soulblaze all leapt toward the castle. We all flew through the air, the wing beats of the castle caused resistance, but in time we landed on the leviathan. We entered the main gates and soon, I felt like I was back at home in New York. There were skyscrapers, apartments, cars and even bakeries. Gods walked past us and off the castle taking off in flight. Mitsuru and I all looked around.

"We meet back here tomorrow at sunrise. Look around and enjoy yourselves. Go to the inn north of here when you're going to sleep. See you tomorrow." Susano'o said. He disappeared in a flash of thunder. Asura looked back at me dismounting off Soulblaze. Soulblaze's eyes glowed and he disappeared into the portal just for it to close. In a flash of red smoke, a smaller, less intimidating version of him appeared. He walked on all fours, bared the same golden scales and eyes. The only difference was no portal and that he had wings. Adonia and Asura walked into the bakery with Soulblaze behind them. Dan looked over at Mitsuru and me before walking toward the inn.

"You coming with me or nah?" Dan asked back at us. Mitsuru held my hand and we followed. We walked by wine stores, car dealerships and a blacksmith.

"I would assume none of you have cash..."Dan said. Mitsuru reached into her pockets and whipped out a pink credit card. I reached into my pockets and pulled out coins...Mitsuru laughed and Dan sighed. He stopped and pulled wads of cash out of his pockets. He handed each of us a band of red bills. I read the elastic band. It read 1000 migos.

"That should cover the inn." Dan said proudly. I silently put my coins away. I looked over at my side. The Gods in this city looked just like normal people, minus the colored hair, spikes, floating objects orbiting them and varying skin tones. We soon made it to the inn. A purple haired clerk with eight eyes and long sleek fangs jutting out of her mouth with eight arms managing three other computers addressed us.

"Hello! You must be Susano'o's guests! Nice to meet you all!" three hands stuck out in front of us, prompting us to shake. Mitsuru laughed and shook. Dan backed away slowly, and after composing himself, shook. I stood there wide-eyed and completely arachnophobic. The clerk looked at me and came closer.

"Is something the matter, you look pale."She said watching me. All eight eyes focused on me. I shook and broke out into a sweat. A giant spider god? Nope. Not today. Mitsuru shook me and Dan apologized on my behalf and told the clerk I was scared of spiders.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should have noticed." The other six arms jutting out of her back receded in along with the fangs. The eight eyes remained. After making herself less scary, she left the desk and shook my hand.

"You've nothing to fear in this realm, we won't eat you" she said with a wink. Dan paid and called for the elevator.

"Your room is on the 1589'th floor." She said waving. Mitsuru smacked me a couple of times to calm me and soon, once in the elevator, I calmed myself. Mitsuru looked at the button dashboard and only saw one bottom. She pressed it and with a clank of gears, we were off. Dan found our room and with a running start, crashed onto the bed.

"Goodnight!" he said. There were only two beds, so I figured me and Mitsuru were sharing. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. Where the time should be, was blank. I guess I had to tell time by the sun. Mitsuru plopped into the other bed. Passing out the second her head made contact with the pillow. I wondered what Asura was doing right now. I figured that was a better question to ask him in person. I got in bed nestled next to Mitsuru, with a bunch of red strawberry smelling hair in my face. After a while I really didn't care, all I cared about was sleeping. After a while, the thoughts of dancing sugarplums appeared and I knew I was asleep.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of toast and eggs. I looked over and Dan was snoring like a sleep deprived bear. Mitsuru was also still asleep. To who was cooking? I got out carefully as not to wake Mitsuru. I entered the really small kitchen and saw Erebus sitting at the table with a plate in front of him and one in front of me. He looked up from his plate and his golden eyes settled on me.

"Good morning!" he called.

"I have to be dreaming..." I said with a yawn.

"You aren't dreaming Shun, would you like proof?" he asked me.

"No thanks..."

"I figured," Erebus said with a smirk. "So how long until you and your group come fight me?" he asked me. I shrugged. He frowned again. He stuck out his hand and the plate of eggs before me floated. He made if repeatedly nudge me before I picked it up and set it down. On the table and took a seat. He levitated the fork and I picked it up.

"Eat." He said.

I picked up a piece of scrambled egg and lifted the fork to my mouth. The fork flew out of my hand along with the egg.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Erebus asked me

"What I was hungry." I replied

"I poisoned these eggs! Were you really going to eat that just because I told you too?" Erebus said squinting his eyes.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" I asked him. He calmed down and slumped in the chair. Mitsuru entered the kitchen and shrieked.

"Erebus! Shun back off! He'll kill you." She warned. Erebus looked over at her and waved. Dan came running with a pipe wrench. He swung wildly at Erebus. Each swing just faded through him. He caught one swing and tightly grasped Dan's wrist. He sent a current of black electricity through him. When he finished, Dan was unconscious. Erebus stood up and stuck both his hands up. Soon a ball of black fire began to form. We could all feel the heat. In that same instant, Dan re-awoke and ran to the fork that was embedded into the wall. He threw it at Erebus and shoved us all out of the room. We all ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind us. Mitsuru opened the window with haste and climbed out of the 1589'Th story of this enormous building. If you looked down, you couldn't even see the ground. All you could see was clouds. She grabbed a vine and slid down like it was a pole. Dan hesitated to go out the window.

"What's up Dan?" I asked.

"I hate heights" he replied.

"Well think of it this way, if you try to take the elevator, you'll be met with a world destroyer with a giant fireball. The way I see it, you better follow Mitsuru." I said. Dan sighed and slowly climbed out the window. He gripped the vine and began to slide. I followed suit. I prayed this vine went all the way down. I looked up and saw Erebus standing off the side of the building looking down at us. His giant fireball was burning brightly and with a shout, he shot it down at us. At first, it was falling slowly, but after a while it began coming down faster and faster until it was coming down like a meteor. If we continued taking the vine, we would be lightly crisped. Dan saw the fireball and jumped off the vine. Mitsuru followed suit. I sighed and jumped as well. We were all flying through the air, watching creatures fly past us and the fireball trail behind getting closer and closer. Soon we could hear the fire crackle and snap. A few minutes more of falling and we would all die.


	18. Chapter 17

White Eyes and Black Blood

Chapter 17

Dan tried to grab at some of the flying creatures but they all evaded him. A few even pecked his head. Mitsuru was diving headfirst and speeding toward the ground faster than Dan and me.

"Dan! Do what Mitsuru's doing! You'll live longer!" I called. Dan began diving headfirst and soon he was taking off faster. I shifted myself and began diving too. The fireball was still coming closer but at a slower rate than before. The ground was still nowhere in sight and I remembered that Asura could talk to me in my thoughts, so I figured I could do the same. I thought out to Asura but didn't receive a thought back.

"Try to call out to the gods, maybe one of you will succeed!" I shouted. I looked over my shoulder just to see Erebus flying in front of his fireball.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he called. He was coming down alot faster now and even I began to see that death was eminent. Erebus was about 5 meters away from us all. He smiled and his golden eyes glowed with evil intent. I straightened myself to get as far away from him as possible but when I looked over my shoulder again he was gone. I sighed and turned back to the ground just to see him staring right at me. His feet were pointed to the ground and his face was a foot away from mine. Mitsuru turned around and spread out her jacket like a parachute to rise up with Dan. They both came to my side and grabbed me so I could be raised with them. I turned around and saw the fireball.

"Stop rising! The fireball!" I shouted.

"That was clever! But you trapped yourselves again!" Erebus said. He stopped falling and flew toward us. He was picking up speed. Soon I could see the ground. It was about 500 meters away. With a fireball behind us and a golden-eyed world destroyer coming towards us, we were pretty much screwed. Not to mention that if those two things don't kill us, the impact on the ground will. Erebus kept coming sticking out a hand.

"REPEL!" he shouted. We stopped falling in mid-air. We were floating in the middle of the sky. None of us could move. The fireball kept on coming and with a laugh Erebus stuck out his other hand and sent us _toward_ the ball of fire.

"Were screwed..." Mitsuru said sadly. The clouds overhead darkened. CRASH! Bolts of lightning were falling from all sides. The fireball was about a few feet away from us. When a bolt struck us, and in a flash of light, we were on the ground next to the gods.

"Are you guys alright?" Shiva asked us.

"Is this heaven?" Dan asked clearly disoriented.

"Nope, but its close." Adonia said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Our quest really begins" Asura said. His other arms exited in black fire and the markings on his body glowed bright red and his eyes glowed their usual white.

"Ready Shiva?" he asked.

"Born ready!" She responded. She froze Asura's legs to ice chains that were connected to icebergs. Asura's hands were covered in black flames and he began punching the air in front of him with all his fists. Soon the air toward Erebus was filled with fist sized, fireballs that Asura was shooting with speed. Susano'o followed suit and brought out his other arms to shoot the lightening orbs from earlier. Soon the sky towards Erebus was full of light blue and black spheres.

"Fear your god..." he called down. The black fireball from earlier was coming down.

"That's your response? I've killed monsters with fingernails bigger than that!" Asura called out. I wondered if there was a way we could help. Shiva brought out other arms and with a shout, she created a dragon of ice and sent it out to deal with the fireball and Erebus. The dragon took flight and shot beam after beam at the flaming black projectile and Erebus. Adonia stuck out a hand and a ball of light concentrated in her palm. Asura continued punching but looked over at Adonia.

"What are you up to?" he asked her with a smile. The two gods, shooting like machine guns still didn't break a sweat.

"I know I don't usually fight, but this once, I need to pay him back for throwing me into the wall back at the house." Soon the concentrated ball of light was thrown into the air in front of Erebus. The ball of light rushed past everything else and when it was a few centimeters away from Erebus's face, it exploded with a flash of blinding light. Erebus didn't flinch or even move as the assault of attacks was coming toward him. He closed his eyes and snapped them open again. He raised his right hand and as if on cue, the ground under us shook, it threw off Susano'o and Asura's punches and we were forced to go airborne. Shiva's ice dragon returned and a much, much larger version of four- legged Soulblaze appeared. We all mounted before the ground beneath us gave way. All we could see was darkness in the **TITANIC** hole Erebus made. The hole made us look puny in comparison.

"I hope you're not scared yet, in a few moments you'll have something to be afraid of." Erebus warned. The two dragons took us higher up. The fireball from earlier flew into the hole Erebus made. Soon, we could hear a shifting and a deep growling coming from the hole. Erebus smiled.

"Wake up fluffy..." Erebus said relaxed. From the hole, a red scaled hand arose. It clutched at the ground surrounding the hole. Soon another one came up. And another. And another until four arms rose out of that hole. We heard a long, deep, earthshaking yawn. And then a glowing eye opened. Now all we could see was a glowing golden eye that had the same ripple pattern as Erebus and red arms that picked this nightmare up out of the hole. The beast dug its fingers into the ground and picked itself up. The beast was humanoid with four arms and this thing was so big that compared to the pupil of its eye, we were specks of dust. Mitsuru fainted and Adonia's jaw hung open. Susano'o started praying to himself and Asura shook his head in disbelief. Shiva shot blasts of ice at it and Soulblaze flew off in a start. The ice dragon followed suit. The beast roared a blood curling roar before disappearing in a thick cloud of red smoke.

"Until next time..." Erebus called. He turned around and flew toward the two suns.


	19. Chapter 18

White Eyes and Black Blood

Chapter 18

We flew for a distance. Completely exhausted and dumbstruck. What if that was just the beginning of his power? I felt like giving up. Erebus doesn't even need to be in contact with us, "fluffy" does.

"Where are we going now?" I asked

"To the never-ending library" Asura said.

"Im sure there something we can dig up about Erebus there."Shiva said.

"I hope so, after seeing fluffy, I want to end this quickly." Asura said. He cracked his knuckles.

"So, what's new Soulblaze?" the Ice dragon asked.

"You can talk?" Shiva asked surprised

"Yes, I can. And I have a name. Its-"

"Snowflake!" Shiva said cheerfully. The dragon sighed and yawned.

"No, it's Frostbite. I am a 10'005 year old dragon, not a newborn kitten..." Frostbite concluded. Soulblaze and Asura laughed together. I sat up on Frostbite's back. The wind was calm. And the suns were setting.

"At this pace, we'll get to the library at daybreak" Adonia said. Asura commanded Soulblaze to gently nudge Frostbite. Shiva looked at Asura and Asura raised his eyebrows. Out of nowhere, the two dragons fell into a nosedive. We all hung on for dear life. I Looked at Dan who was clutching Asura like an anchor.

"First to rise owes the other 500 migos!" Shiva screamed with excitement. Asura nodded. Soon this felt more like a fair ride than a death sentence. I grabbed a still unconscious Mitsuru and grabbed onto Susano'o who was clearly having a blast since, for the first time, I saw him laugh. Both dragons were nearing the ground.

"Im not cracking Frostbite." Soulblaze challenged

"Neither am I Soulblaze." Frostbite re-assured. Susano'o stood up.

"Im in the mood to earn 1000 migos. Ill race you guys to the library." Susano'o challenged.

"Sure." Shiva said.

"You're on!" Asura declared. Susano'o leapt off Frostbite's back and in a flash of lightening, _another_ dragon appeared. This one had shining gray scales and emerald green eyes.

"Say hello to Thunderstorm!" Susano'o said happily.

"Why did you call me? I'm trying to sleep!" Thunderstorm said angrily. Susano'o stroked his scales.

"Stop that tickles! How am I supposed to win if you're tickling me?" Thunderstorm laughed. Soulblaze, Frostbite, and Thunderstorm all landed. Mitsuru awoke in a start.

"Where's fluffy? Did we lose?" She asked. Thunderstorm approached her. He shrunk down to a less menacing size along with the other dragons. They all sat in front of Mitsuru. Mitsuru looked at them all confused.

"What?" Mitsuru asked them all.

"Were tired. Were resting for the night." They flew up and entered the gods that summoned them.

"Why did they assemble in front of me like that?" Mitsuru asked.

"I don't know, I guess Thunderstorm likes redheads" Susano'o concluded.

"Yeah, but what about Soulblaze and, uh, what's the other ones name?" Mitsuru asked Shiva.

"Frostbite" Shiva answered."Anyway that's not important, let's start going, the more we wait the more Erebus could prepare to fight us again."

"Shiva's right! Let's get going." Adonia said. She stuck her hands into the air and in a flash of light; three white haired horses appeared before us. The gods all entered us and we mounted the horses.

"Where to boss?" the hose asked me.

"The never-ending library." I answered. With a start the horses took off. The horses were insanely an hour; we were off the eternal plain of grass and running on water. The same sea serpent I saw from earlier was following us. It swam under us, casting an underwater shadow that really freaked me out. Soon, without warning, the sea serpent picked us all up.

"Where to gang?" the serpent asked.

"That's none of your concern..." the horse answered.

"Trust me; you want my help, after this ocean is more grassland for miles until you hit more civilization." The serpent informed.

"OK, were off to the never-ending library." The horse said.

"Alright. You can rest, by morning, we'll be to shore." The serpent said. The horses. Let us off and they got together and rested. I walked up this creature's neck and got close to its head.

"Do you know the way?" I asked the serpent.

"Of course. I lied about the grass for miles, once we hit shore, you'll be at the town. Just get to the town center and you'll find the library." The serpent said. I rested on the serpents head; letting the scent of seawater and the sight of the two suns merge into one giant cooled rock which I guessed was the moon, relax me into sleeping.


	20. Chapter 19

White Eyes and Black Blood

Chapter 19

When I awoke, I was still atop the serpent. I stretched and yawned.

"Good morning!" the serpent called.

"Good morning" I called back. Mitsuru got up and walked up the serpent's long neck.

"Shun come down and see this." She said silently.

"Why? What's up?" I asked her.

"You'll see when you get down here." She assured. We both walked down the sea serpents neck and saw Dan sleeping next to the horses butt. The other two horses were awake trotting up and down expending their energy. Susano'o exited out of Dan and stretched.

"Yo." He said. The smaller Thunderstorm appeared in a cloud of grey smoke. He stretched himself and his wings before taking off and flying into the ocean for food. Susano'o kicked Dan lightly. He wasn't moving, but he was still snoring like a sleep deprived bear. Susano'o electrifies his hand and touched Dan's forehead. He awoke with a start. The other horse did the same. Thunderstorm flew back with some fish in his mouth and some caught in his claws. He layed them all out for Susano'o to judge. Susano'o approved of them all and gave Thunderstorm a friendly rub on the head.

"Call first pick!" Dan shouted. Thunderstorm growled and electrified his claws. Dan got the message and backed off. With a spit of bright yellow fire, the fish were fried. As we were all eating our ride stopped.

"Were here!" the serpent called. Susano'o looked over at Thunderstorm and Thunderstorm nodded, showing Susano'o he knew what he wanted him to do. Thunderstorm grew in size and flapped his gray wings. He was gone into the center of the town. Asura and Shiva both exited with dragons in tow. They all took off for the town. Dan, Mitsuru, the horses and I all got off the sea serpent. The sea serpent turned and sank back into the blue water. With only one destination, we re-mounted the horses, and were off. There was more or less no point in mounting the horses. All they did was turn down a couple of streets and take a left. Soon we met up with the gods. Asura and Susano'o were forking over 500 migos each to a grinning Shiva. Who happily pocketed the money and entered the library. Asura and Susano'o re-called their dragons inside of them and entered along with Shiva. The clerk was a young human woman with black hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome to the never-ending library!" she said happily. Mitsuru waved and Dan turned red in the face and spun the other way. She looked past me and looked at Dan with a grin.

"How may I help you today?' She asked.

"OK, uhm, I was wondering if you had any books on Erebu-"she covered my mouth before I could finish my sentence.

"Never say that name here!" she shouted. Some book readers turned to the lady and told her to be quieter.

"Sorry..." she whispered. Her eyes shifted around the room.

"Follow me." she said quietly. She lifted a flap on her side of the desk and walked in. Mitsuru walked over and saw that there was a trap door which led to a torch-lit stairway. The base of the stairs led into a light orb lit room with a single book resting on a pillar.

"So if anyone asks for Erebu-"my hand was covered by Asura.

"So if anyone asks for you-know-who, you take them here?" I asked.

"Nope. I just sensed you've encountered Erebus in the past."

"You're human, how can you sense that?" Susano'o asked her.

"Well, when you've been around gods for as long as I have, you sort of develop the skill." She said with a smile. "Anyway, the book is here if you need it. I have people to attend to. The exit is the way you came. She waved goodbye and winked at Dan, which in turn, caused him to pass out. Mitsuru began to read the book.

"Erebus, the world destroyer is the only living world destroyer left in existence. Not known to have weaknesses, can use a black version of every power known to man. A legend suggests that if you can remove all of his piercings before he summons the demon of the void, you can defeat him in regular combat." Mitsuru read.

"So I'm guessing the demon is 'Fluffy'." Shiva asked.

"I guess so. It also continues to say that another legend is that his power stems from his eyes of gold." Mitsuru flipped through the pages stopping onto a bookmarked page with a piece of paper with handwritten notes on it. She read silently to herself until she screamed out. We all turned to face her and she lifted the book.

"Get ready for this guys." Mitsuru said. She handed the book over to Asura who read aloud.

"I have battled and defeated Erebus. This book is entirely false about the legends. There is only one way to beat him and it is very complicated. The celestial guardians have died in the fight but I have prevailed. I just hope I live to see my son and pass my legend onto him. The way to defeat him is to have his demon of the void which he called 'Fluffy' be killed by a god. The demons weak spot is direct contact with its eye, but be warned, it protects that eye very well. Once dead, the god that killed him will have to enter the demon and extract its mammoth heart. Be warned that the demon can come back to life at any moment if its heart is not removed in haste. All others must keep Erebus distracted so his does not revive the demon himself. Once the heart is out, you must cut the heart open and harvest the black blood in a sack of cloth or whatever is available. Once that is done, have a human carry the blood. And escort that human to Erebus. The only way for Erebus to be killed is to have that human touch Erebus's bare chest with the blood. Once that is done, EVACUATE! Erebus will use whatever strength he has till he dies to kill you and harvest your soul and switch it for his own to live again. I have told you what you need to do, now go do it. I wish you luck and kick Erebus in the sack for me. And if you're reading this Asura, know your daddy loves you. Kill him for me. Signed Asis, god of flame." Asura looked at us all and his eyes were wet.

"My father knew about me..." Asura said happily. Soulblaze stomped on the floor.

"Someone's coming." Soulblaze warned. We all got together and assumed fighting poses. As if by magic, all the lights went out.

"Hahahahah...Daddy loves you...how foolish. Love won't save you at this point." A voice called out. We heard footsteps and a pair of golden, ripple patterned eyes glowed in the darkness. Soon Asura's body marks glowed. Along with Susano'o's snake marks.

"Turn on the lights..." Asura said.

"Are you sure, if I do, you'll all be sorry." Erebus warned. Asura's body marks glowed brighter. In a flash of black fire his other arms appeared.

"Turn it on!" Shiva shouted out. Her eyes and arm tattoos glowed out in the darkness.

"Alright..." Erebus said. He clapped twice and the lights turned on. Fluffy's fist was what we were standing on.

"Now fluffy!" Erebus commanded. Fluffy's fist shot up and we crashed through the library roof. Is didn't hurt too much since the roof was thin but we kept on rising. Until we were suspended in the air. Fluffy picked the rest of itself up and stood at full height. Fluffy brought his fist close to his eye. He charged his eye with energy before letting us fall. The dragons grew to normal size, picked us up, and flew away to regroup. Fluffy shot a beam of energy at the dragons that dodged and fired back. Fluffy used his other arms to swat at us and the dragons but they kept on dodging. Erebus created a black fireball and shot it at us. Fluffy raised his lower left hand and revealed a mouth in the palm of that hand. The fireball Erebus wasn't aimed for us; it was aimed for the mouth. The giant mouth swallowed the fireball and soon, it spewed a jet of black fire right for us. Shiva's spat a torrent of icy mist that clashed with the fire. The icy mist was winning. As long as Shiva held on we would be able to make it. Asura joined in my placing a hand on Shiva's back and sending out some of his power. Soon Shiva's icy mist became extremely potent. The mouth wasn't giving up either. Fluffy raised his other lower hand with another mouth. Erebus sent a ball of static this time. The ball ate and sent a torrent of sparks. Susano'o turned Thunderstorm toward the sparks.

"Get ready thunderstorm, were about to have a feast of electricity." Susano'o patted Thunderstorms back. Susano'o brought out his other arms and the snake markings on them all lifted off and elongated their mouths. The sparks were almost at Susano'o when Erebus sent a fireball his way. Asura leapt off Soulblaze and sent a power packed punch of fire to deter the fireball. Erebus frowned. Soulblaze continued to launch jet of fire after jet of fire at Fluffy the demon. This was now an all out fight. The snakes on Susano'o's arms absorbed the electricity and sent it directly to Thunderstorm by coursing through Susano'o's body. The more electricity Susano'o sent, the larger Thunderstorm grew. Erebus face palmed for not being more careful and flew towards Susano'o. Thunderstorm was now at least half the size of Fluffy who still towered over all of us. Fluffy's other arms had mouths that were waiting to be elementalised but Erebus was in the middle of something. Erebus flew towards Susano'o who was getting higher and higher into the air thanks to Thunderstorm. Asura intercepted Erebus in mid air and punched him. Erebus went hurtling into the ground. Asura was dashing towards Erebus through the air.

"Fear your god Asura, FEAR YOUR GOD!" He shouted. Titanic hands of darkness erupted from the ground past Erebus and clasped around Asura. Erebus clapped his hands together and made a diamond shape. In the middle of that diamond, a ball of dark energy was forming and it warped the air around Erebus.

"FEAR THE DESTROYER!" he shouted. BANG! The tiny ball of energy flashed through the air like a laser, going though the shadow hands. Cracks of light shined through the hands that Erebus created and in a powerful blast, the inside of the hands exploded. The explosion was so powerful, we were all knocked over. Even Fluffy was even knocked over.

"ASURA!" I called out.


	21. Chapter 20

White Eye and Black Blood

Chapter 20.

Erebus smiled with sick pleasure. What was left of the shadow hands receded back into the earth. Asura's body fell from the height with a defeated thud. After being caught in an explosion like that, I honestly didn't think he would have made it. Shiva continued to shoot icy mist and Thunderstorm had actually grown bigger than Fluffy. Soulblaze was in frenzy at the thought that his master might not pull through. He was shooting blast after blast at Fluffy. The demon swatted at Soulblaze, but Soulblaze was too fast. Erebus picked himself up from the hole and clapped. Adonia was in the process of healing Asura, but that didn't bother Erebus.

"Bravo for lasting this long," he congratulated. "Unfortunately you're a man down."

"I thought gods couldn't die?" I said confused. Adonia flew over to Asura who lay lifeless.

"I'm afraid your mistaken mortal." Erebus began. "Gods can't be killed by things that are lesser than it, for example, you monkeys known as humans,"

"Were not all monkeys!" Dan shouted back in disgust. He ran over to Susano'o who actually had to back up as not to be trampled by his own dragon Thunderstorm by accident.

"Since we are both gods, we can kill each other as if we were two humans." Erebus continued. "Unfortunately for you all, Asura is down for the count." Erebus laughed. He stuck both his hands in the air and prepared another fireball. Shiva gave one final push and the mist completely shut out the black flames.

"Nice Shiva!" Susano'o cheered.

"That's my god!"Mitsuru complemented.

"Im not done yet!" Shiva told us. She continued to launch more mist and soon the mist completely covered Fluffy's hand. Fluffy was thrashing in pain giving Thunderstorm a hard time pinning it down. Erebus's fireball continued to grow in size. When the mist cleared, Fluffy's hand was encased in a brick of ice.

"Now frostbite!" Shiva yelled. Frostbite sent a blast of ice at the frozen hand, causing it to shatter into pieces. Fluffy's hand was completely gone. Frostbite roared at Fluffy who continued thrashing. Thunderstorm, who was clearly annoyed, roared as well, and gathered energy in his mouth. Susano'o looked alarmed.

"What's up bruh?" Dan asked him.

"We need to clear out...now." Susano'o warned.

"Why, what's going to happen?" Dan asked now alarmed. Erebus's fireball continued to grow; now we could hear the cracking of the fire. Shiva turned her attention to Erebus. She shot Continuous ice bullets while Frostbite provided more staggering offence.

"If we don't leave, we'll be incinerated in some moments. Thunderstorm never really mastered what he's trying to do right now. Basically he's gathering bunch of energy into his mouth and he proceeds to swallow it down. Once the energy is swallowed, he can bring it back up for a powerful blast of energy. The problem is, Thunderstorm has horrible aim." Susano'o explained.

"Ok, how far is a safe distance?" Dan asked. Susano'o twiddled his thumbs.

"See, the thing is, we never _really_ established where a safe distance was _just_ yet. This skill was in developmental stages." Susano'o said sheepishly. Thunderstorm roared with the electricity pulsating in his mouth. I looked up at the dragon. He was alot scarier now than before.

"How long till we have to clear?" I asked Susano'o Mitsuru clutched my hand.

"About 5 minutes." Erebus said. We all turned around quickly. He stood behind us with his fireball still growing. At this point, Fluffy was tired of fighting. He continued to thrash but lay back as if ready to die. Not that he cared anyway, Erebus could revive it. At least that what the book said.

"In time, you will all understand why I destroy. And maybe with more knowledge, you will join me instead of fight." Erebus offered.

"That...will...never...happen..." Asura said weakly. He sat up, still wounded badly, with Adonia healing away.

"The man of the hour, still kicking I see," Erebus began. "You remind me of your father, never knowing when to give up." He lowered a hand from the fireball and stuck it out. "You could always join me Asura, the more the merrier." Erebus offered.

"Asura, don't stand." Adonia said but Asura didn't listen.

"Asura, what are you doing?" Shiva said. Even Frostbite roared in confusion. Soulblaze stopped attacking Fluffy and flew over to Asura. Asura affectionately patted his dragons head.

"Give me strength old pal." Asura asked.

"Sure thing." Soulblaze laughed. He spat a blue fire the wrapped around Asura. Before our eyes all of Asura's burn marks, bruises and gashes were self-healing. Soon Asura was back to normal. He walked up to Erebus and bowed on one knee.

"I would be honored to join you my lord."Asura said. Erebus raised an eyebrow. Erebus's fireball still grew. Not we could all feel the pure heat of his creation.

"Kiss my hand." Erebus said with a smirk.

"Of course," Asura said. Everyone looked at him with a look of confusion and disgust.

"Asura, how could you do this?" Adonia asked him dumbfounded. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She yelled. He paused mid-pucker and looked over at her.

"I do love you, but I want the world to be destroyed. I came to a realization as I was dying over there. I was attacking Erebus _alone_. None of you had my back. When he trapped me in the shadow hands, none of you _helped_ me," He began. Thunderstorm's attack continued to grow. "When I was struck, you all stood there and watched me fall. You called my name, but didn't _scream_ my name. You wanted to save me from falling, but your feet saved you from catching my weight..." Asura continued. Thunderstorm swallowed down all the amassed energy. Susano'o climbed atop his dragon trying to suck some of its energy out with the snakes on his arms but Thunderstorm didn't seem to pay mind.

"You have been enlightened Asura, now join me in the destruction of these two worlds!" Erebus said passionately. He launched the fireball (which was **still** gaining in size) up into the air. The fireball was so big, it blocked out both the suns. After looking at that thing, Suddenly Thunderstorms attack wasn't so scary. In a start, Asura leapt clean past Erebus. Adonia ran forward and stabbed him in the chest with a sword of light. Erebus cringed and his golden eyes fixed on Adonia, who winked and disappeared in a flash of light, just to re-appear next to Thunderstorm. Shiva and Frostbite both shot blasts of ice at Erebus who tried to move, but was frozen from the waist down.

"That sword makes whoever is touched by it completely immobile," Adonia said. The fireball overhead continued to grow and Fluffy thrashed out again. Asura walked over to his one, golden eye just before destroying it.

"See you in hell Fluffy." Asura said. He brought out his other hands and aimed all four of them all for Fluffy's eye. The demon cringed but Asura didn't falter. A tiny ball of energy formed in the middle of the four hands.

"Hey Erebus, say bye-bye to fluffy." Asura said. BANG! The ball of energy flew through Fluffy's eye like a bullet. A black fire erupted from inside the eye. With a final roar, Fluffy lay there, dead. At least for now. Erebus frowned and cursed under his breath.

"I shouldn't have lowered my guard for you guys." Erebus said. Soon the black fire stopped burning and a stone pathway was inside Fluffy's eye socket.

"I'll be back soon." Asura re-assured.

"Hurry, the spell doesn't last long." Adonia warned.

"I won't need long." Asura said. He leaped into the stone pathway and we turned our attention back to Erebus, only when we all turned back around, he wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Said Erebus from above. We looked up and saw him floating upside down, watching us.

"Bravo on killing Fluffy, or should I say, my _trap_ fluffy." he began "Unfortunately, you now have to deal with me, and this time, I won't fall for your silly last minute tactics." he said. His eyes glowed harshly.

"Say hello to the _real_ Fluffy!" Erebus Shouted. The earth shook more violently this time.

"Then what's up with that?" Mitsuru said pointing at the fake Fluffy.

"Oh that's just a portal inside a demon's eye. Basically what Asura thinks is a pathway leading to Fluffy's black heart is really just a never-ending pathway. He will spend eternity walking. The only benefit is the calf strength he'll gain." Erebus said laughing. We heard a laugh inside fake Fluffy's eye as well.

"Good thing I didn't get too far" Asura said grinning. Erebus face palmed again. Asura exited the fake Fluffy's eye and mounted Soulblaze. Thunderstorm roared again pounding on his stomach which probably had a bunch of energy stored up in there.

`"There there," Susano'o said rubbing Thunderstorms stomach. "You'll release it soon enough"

``It better be soon" Thunderstorm said groaningly. Soulblaze and Frostbite both laughed at his discomfort. Finally Erebus's fireball stopped growing. The ground shook once more and a deep roar emerged.

"It's time..."Erebus said grinning. He re created the diamond shape with his hands and the same ball of energy reformed. We all mounted the dragons with Susano'o being the only one on Thunderstorm due to a sore tummy. Thunderstorm heaved with cheeks that glowed a bright blue.

"We don't have much time; he needs to let it out." Susano'o warned.

"Allow me to give you a target." Erebus said with a smile. BANG! He shot the ball of energy into the ground which shattered. The dragons took off again putting us in a familiar situation as before. This time the three dragons spread out and didn`t stop moving. Erebus clapped his hands together forcefully.

`FLUFFY RISE`` He shouted. The ground once again gave way. This time a giant hole was created. Just like before, a single golden eye opened; with that being all we could see out of the hole. It had the same ripple pattern at Erebus`s eyes.

"Time to play" Erebus laughed. With a start, the real Fluffy sat up. With only two arms and a mouth on each palm, Fluffy roared a powerful roar. He exited the hole and leaped behind a still floating Erebus.

"Prepare yourselves, the end is near!" Erebus said grinning.

"You`re right about that!" Asura shot back.


	22. Chapter 21

White Blood and Black Blood

Chapter 21

Fluffy leaned forward, with his single eye darting around as if he was sizing up us and his surroundings. Asura walked forward.

"Soulblaze, come inside for now." Asura directed.

"Where will you and your friends go? Were still airborne." Soulblaze said.

"Just trust me. Frostbite, can you pick up some friends?" Asura asked the frost dragon.

"Of course," Frostbite said. He flew close to Soulblaze and picked us all up. Asura leapt off of Soulblaze and Soulblaze entered Asura. Soon Asura's other arms re-emerged in a flash of fire. He stopped his fall by shooting fire out of his hands and feet. Erebus laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asura asked him.

"Oh nothing," Erebus said calming down. After slapping his cheeks to restore his focus, he flew towards us with his eyes glowing brighter now than before. He was speeding up as he hurtled toward us. Shiva shot projectiles in an attempt to slow down Erebus but he evaded them and wasn't faltering. He was still coming for us. Fluffy was in the back, now standing to full height. It brought both hands to its chest, storing energy in its eye. The energy gathered in a rainbow of light.

"I'll take Fluffy, you guys handle Erebus." Susano'o said directing Thunderstorm toward the steroid abusing demon. Fluffy roared after realising his opponent was the same size as it. Thunderstorms wing beat whipped up a thick dust cloud and Charged straight for Fluffy. Erebus stopped flight in front of us and lashed out his hand again. The end of a sword appeared and with his free hand he pulled the katana out completely. He slashed at Dan who was still on Frostbite.

"We need to find solid ground now!" Shiva said anxiously.

"Why so sudden?" Mitsuru said.

"Because I'm getting _tired_." Frostbite said. His wings weren't beating as fast and now with Erebus here, I don't know what will happen. Erebus slashed away dodging attacks from Shiva, Asura and Adonia. He fought gracefully, completely composed and calm. We on the other hand fought like savages, wasting no time, even hitting each other.

"Why do you do this to me?" Thunderstorm asked Susano'o jokingly.

"Because I love you." Susano'o said. Thunderstorm landed on top of Fluffy with a crash. Erebus even stopped fighting because of it. We all looked at the two equally matched opponents. The pit of Thunderstorms stomach glowed. And the light traveled up from his stomach to his throat. Soon, the light was at his cheeks. Fluffy's eye was glowing white with the stored up energy.

"Go!" Susano'o and Erebus shouted at the same time. With a shock waving boom, both of the fighters launched their attacks. Fluffy launched a blast of gold energy and Thunderstorm countered with his blast of re-directed lightening. Both attacks clashed with force.

"Finish him fluffy!" Erebus said. After seeing his demon friend could manage himself, he turned back to us. The sky darkened with storm clouds and Erebus looked worried. His eyes darted around and with a start. He teleported over to Fluffy, who was still having a contest of power with Thunderstorm.

"We need to leave." Erebus said.

"Why? The fun is only beginning!" Susano'o said. He raised his arms and the snakes stretched their jaws. On cue, a bolt fell into each of their mouths, and the power was fed straight to Susano'o. His eyes changed from a blue to a white and with a grin, he walked onto Thunderstorms head.

"Are you ready Erebus?" Susano'o asked.

"I knew you would give me trouble." Erebus said shaking his head. He lashed the katana into the air and a bolt struck it. The blade crackled with energy and its colour changed from silver to an ocean blue. Erebus flew toward Susano'o and Susano'o let out a battle cry.

"I think we need to back up our boy." Mitsuru said. Asura flew to Susano'o's side with frostbite and the rest on the way. I turned and asked Adonia to make me the armor she said she would and in surrounding me in a green smoke, she did as I asked. Instead of getting some amazing final fantasy knight armor I always thought I would wear, I simply got some red steel gloves, a chest plate, shoulder pads and a sword that alternately glowed from white to black.

"What's up with the sword?" I asked my personal blacksmith.

"That sword is called the Two World Destroyer." It is capable of killing a god or a human and can be wielded by either a god or a human." She explained.

"Can you make us some cool swords?" Mitsuru asked.

"It will take me a while, but I think I can." She said reassuringly. We landed in a spot and let Frostbite enter Shiva to rest. In fact, we didn't even properly land, we crash landed. Frostbite was so tired, the second he saw land. He flew for it recklessly, thankfully, no one was hurt. Thunderstorm was continuing his assault but Fluffy wasn't backing down. Erebus landed on top of Thunderstorms head and fought with Susano'o and Asura in hand to hand combat. Asura and Susano'o were fighting like they were one person. When one attacked and was left open, the other was there to defend. They fought gracefully and Erebus looked flustered. Fluffy was slamming his hand on the ground in exhaustion. His attack was wearing down and Thunderstorm was just pushing harder. Soon Thunderstorms attack was just meters away from his eye. Erebus wanted to help, but Susano'o and Asura were giving his a run for his money. I even began to get cocky and I ran forward with my sword. I stabbed into Fluffy who thrashed about in pain.

"Keep doing that! It bothers him and draws his attention from Thunderstorm." Susano'o directed. Erebus tried to strike but Asura was there to guard his ally. I did as directed and stabbed away at Fluffy's thigh. Adonia just finished a sword for Mitsuru who joined me in my stabbing and was in the middle of making one for Dan. Erebus leapt back and shot fireballs at his two opponents but they dodged and continued the assault. For the first time, I saw literally no way for Erebus to gain the upper hand.

"A bit more Thunderstorm!" Shiva supported. Another random bolt fell from the sky and Susano'o leapt back to absorb it. Now his hair was spiked like Erebus's hair and in a flash, Susano'o was a couple feet away from Erebus. Erebus stood there with his hands and some shadow hands up in defence but Susano'o was so thunder charged that he was striking and flashing away to the next strike point. He was dashing all over Erebus so fast our eyes couldn't catch it. Erebus was just shaking, he was being struck from all sides and he more or less had no way to defend himself. Erebus thrust his hands out and Susano'o was shot back. He landed on his feet, just barely damaged. Asura let Susano'o lean on him to recover some stamina since he burned out his electrical energy. Fluffy thrashed about since me ant Mitsuru dug a hole in its thigh. Shiva shot ice into the would we created. Its whole leg twitched with irritation and Thunderstorm was still going strong.

"You're stronger than I thought..." Erebus said breathing heavily.

"You're not so bad yourself." Susano'o complimented. Erebus's eyes glowed brightly and he clapped his hands together and shouted. The storm clouds broke apart, revealing a meteor so big that it was all we could see from the sky.

"This world is being destroyed whether you like it or not!" Erebus yelled. Fluffy was all tired out. He ceased thrashing and soon Thunderstorms attack pierced his golden rippled eye. Susano'o yelled out with joy that his dragon won the fight along with the cheers of celebration from the rest of the team. The dragon stopped attacking Fluffy and aimed the blast up at the giant meteor. His attack pierced some of the rock, but not all. Thunderstorm kept the attack going, piercing more and more rock. Susano'o entered Fluffy's carcass to extract its heart and give me the blood. Asura brought out his other hands and shot a torrent of energy at the space rock. All that did was create an indent, but it wasn't enough to render the meteor non-threatening.

"I just realised," Dan began. "Won't that meteor kill you as well since you're a god and you cast it?" Erebus looked at Dan, then at the meteor, then back at Dan and face palmed.

"I'll let you in on a secret," Erebus said."I'm not going to be here when the meteor destroys this world. You may have killed my pet that helps me do it, but by the time you even get to the heart of my demon, it'll be too late." Erebus said grinning.

"You're not going anywhere!" Adonia shouted. She appeared behind Erebus and before he could react, she stuck one of her immobilising swords into Erebus but she wasn't finished. She stabbed another and another and another into him. Soon, Erebus's chest was full of golden immobilizing swords. He was rendered threatless.

"By the time these let up, my great, great, great-grandchildren will have been born." She said proudly. Erebus sucked his teeth at Adonia who winked again and disappeared back to the main group to combat the giant meteor. I gripped my sword tightly and decided I might help Susano'o by stabbing a hole in Fluffy's chest. If Susano'o didn't go too far, I would enter Fluffy and tell him to just enter the hole. With a new self-given task, I set out to complete it. Mitsuru joined me along with Dan who just received a Two World Destroyer and helped me. In the middle of our excavating Susano'o exited Fluffy's mouth covered in a black liquid. He held a massive burgundy heart in his hands and rolled it out onto the field. The three of us stopped digging Fluffy's chest and stabbed into the heart. A black liquid which I guessed was blood trickled out of the puncture holes. We each swirled our swords around in the heart and pulled them out. Our swords were now covered in a thick black blood. Erebus (who had been watching wordlessly) looked at us in disbelief. We each slowly walked toward him leaving the noise of numerous attacks on the meteor behind. Now all we could hear was our footsteps on the dry desert-like terrain.

"In all my world destroyings, I've never been defeated faster" Erebus admitted.

"Really?" Dan asked.

"SIKE! I've only just begun" Erebus said grinning. With a glow of his eyes and a clap of his hands, the golden swords fell to the ground. They stopped glowing and returned to their classic silver look.

"There's a reason I've lived this long." he said slowly walking towards us. With my sword still dripping wet with the blood of Fluffy, I ran for my world destroying opponent. He lashed out his katana and ran for me as well. I was no longer afraid. I- no, _we_ come too far to run away now!


	23. Chapter 22

White Eyes and Black Blood

Chapter 22

With a loud clang both our swords met. Erebus's gold eyes focused on me. In the reflective silver of my sword, I saw my crimson eyes have returned. With new found confidence, I swung harder, dodged faster and acted quicker. Mitsuru looked rather impressed that I was fighting a world destroyer alone. Even Erebus nodded in respect when we both leapt back to regain stamina.

"You're the first human to actually put up a fight." Erebus said calmly.

"You're the first god I ever fought!" I called back. Erebus chuckled. He lashed out his other hand and a second sword appeared. He swung them both to make sure he liked the feel, and came back on the attack. He held me at a stalemate with one sword and raised the other over his head. He swung it down but it was blocked by Mitsuru's sword. And in-between the gap of my arm and Mitsuru's sword, Dan stabbed forward, causing Erebus to jump back and prepare a better strategy. He came up with one and ran forward. I slashed my sword but he ducked under my swing. He popped up in the middle of us and spun around, cutting Mitsuru's cheek lightly but gashing Dan's arm. In a puff of red smoke, he disappeared and reappeared in front of us. Now wounded, we needed to take him more seriously. Shiva left Frostbite to attack the meteor and came to help us. She treated Dan's would and in a flurry of snow, two arms exited Shiva's back, with the left wielding a sword and the right with a glowing shield. Erebus smiled at the involvement of a god and ran forward to attack.

"Mitsuru right, Dan left, Shun middle, I'll go up, try to swing all at the same time!" She directed. We all scattered and ran towards Erebus. Soon we were all closing in. Shiva leapt over me and Erebus once again disappeared into red smoke. We all ran through the smoke and once we were through, Erebus reformed from the smoke and tried to attack from behind. He struck Shiva's shield and his sword began to slowly freeze into purple ice. The ice slowly spread like a poison.

"Now Thunderstorm!" Susano'o called out. The dragon's height has decreased but attack strength didn't. After a while of continuing, thunderstorm stopped launching the beam. Its teeth and tongue were steaming from the heat of continued exposure to raw electricity. Deciding to take a break, Thunderstorm lay down into a sleeping position.

"Soulblaze, you're up!" Asura called. The golden scaled dragon exited Asura and shot a blast of fire in the hole Thunderstorm created. Frostbite added his attack to help Soulblaze and soon, both of their combined attacks pierced all the way through the meteor. Erebus's jaw dropped.

"Why don't you guys give up?" He asked flailing both swords annoyed. He felt a cold tingle and threw the sword in his left hand away since it was now completely covered in purple ice. Now the ice was slowly spreading on his hand.

"We got his hand!"Shiva said happily. Erebus frowned. He used the sword to chop his hand clean off before the ice could spread, then in a flash of fire, a replacement hand was created. Asura propelled himself to the hole in the meteor. He brought out all his arms and surrounded his fists with black fire. He punched away at the interior making sure to let the dragons know where he was so he doesn't end up getting vaporised. Susano'o targeted another part and the dragons another. At the base of the meteor, a crack appeared. Erebus swung his sword recklessly. I saw an opening and slashed at his thigh. Mitsuru came quickly and slashed at the same spot I hit, followed by Dan to maximize the damage. Erebus hopped back, and floated in the air. We saw gold blood fall from his thigh.

"I've had enough!" Erebus said angrily. He clapped his hands together and out of the hole Fluffy emerged from, an army of shadow beasts came crawling out. Gremlins, flaming dogs, phantoms, if it's been in a horror movie over the last decade, it was here. I could have even sworn I saw a ghostly Justin Beiber. Erebus laughed from above. How much more power did he have left? At least now I know I can hurt him. Mitsuru, Dan Shiva and I all huddled together. Shiva created an ice barracks with frost golems to help with the fight. Asura leapt down from the meteor with a flaming crash. A circle of black fire spread from Asura's landing point, killing any shadow creatures it came into contact with. Asura pounded on his chest and a generic sword emerged. The black fire on his hands tainted yet another weapon and the sword's steel became black with glowing red runes running down the blade. Asura leapt into the air and came down swinging the sword creating a wave of black fire. It swept through the oncoming enemies and soon stopped burning. Asura did this twice more before leaping back to the meteor. Adonia came into our barracks in a flash of light.

"Need help?" she asked.

"Yeah." Shiva said. "Can you make these guys some armor and maybe a shield or two?"

"Got ya!" she said eagerly. Erebus still floated over us, not moving, but watching. He looked up at where the two suns used to be and nodded to himself. The enemies were drawing closer to the barracks and soon we would have to fight. Adonia hastily made all of us strong steel chest plates and light but durable shields. I ran out of the barracks with Shiva and Adonia providing ranged support. I slashed at a couple weak enemies before some of them got a bit too close for comfort. Some even came with swords and clubs. Soon Dan and Mitsuru exited after fitting on their armor. We ran into the enemies fearlessly. We _had_ to be the bravest humans in this realm.

"It's crumbling!" Asura said happily. He continued to punch away at the interior of the meteor with the dragons and Susano'o providing ground damage. Thunderstorm awoke from his slumber and helped with the meteor destroying. The meteor was very big and was going quite fast. It bothered me even thought I was sure it would be destroyed by the time we wrapped up here.

"Its amazing how well you work together," Erebus said. He still didn't do anything but watched. I looked down at my sword. It was still wet with Fluffy's blood even though a bunch of time passed since I soaked my blade. I kept on hacking and slashing away until most of the shadow army was gone. The meteor was in its dying stages. With being blasted by three dragons and pummelled by two gods, the meteor didn't have all that much time until it was destroyed. Soon the crack at the bottom spread until the meteor was just about finished. With one more giant punch from the inside, Asura cracked the meteor. It broke off into thousands of tiny pieces and the dragons and Susano'o used their ranged attacks to make sure the falling debris didn't hurt any teammates. Shiva and Adonia called us back to hide under the Ice barracks until the thousands of falling rocks stopped falling. The rocks did combust creating a rather spectacular show. Erebus still floated up there, watching the micro-meteors fall. With a sigh, he descended. We all gathered together and watched Erebus fall from the sky with majesty. His eyes glowed once more and he sank into the ground.

"I won't lose to mortals!" Erebus shouted. "I AM THE DESTROYER! FEAR...YOUR GOD!" With the ground shaking, a giant version of Erebus emerged. We all looked up at him with fear and he looked down on us with mercy.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO CONFUSED? YOU NEED TO ACCEPT THE CYCLE OF LIFE AND DEATH. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A HINDERANCE TO THAT CYCLE." He shouted. He made a diamond shape with his hands again. The ball of energy reappeared and with a BANG, it was fired. We fortunately dodged it, but the damage was visible. Erebus was so determined to win that he even shot golden lasers from his eyes. We were struck but not so injured that we couldn't fight back. The land was scarred and burned. Erebus's golden eyes glowed with same light of rage the falling meteors shined with. Asura along with the other gods and dragons picked themselves up. They all looked at Asura who stepped forward toward the earthbound Erebus. Asura made the same diamond sign with his hands and prepared a ball of energy. Shiva, Adonia, Susano'o, the dragons and even Mitsuru, Dan and I all touched him. The ball became huge and multicoloured and after holding the energy for a while Asura shot the ball into the air. The gods all dropped along with some of the dragons. If we didn't get up, our own attack would kill us.

"My body is too exhausted after creating the attack, but I'm also the only one who can fire it." Asura said. The ball was still rising.

"What if all the gods enter me and fire it through my body!" I offered.

"Are you sure? The physical damage might be irreversible, even fatal. Usually when a gods picks a host, its one god per body. Three gods is testing your luck, but three gods plus three elemental dragons? That's unheard of." Asura explained. The ball was still rising.

"JUST TRUST ME! We have to try, for the sake of both of our worlds!" I shouted.

"Very well."Asura said. "I was wrong about you mortals; maybe there can be some that have the heart of a god." He said before doing something I would never quite understand. He gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

"Don't worry, this isn't the end." I re-assured. The ball reached its peak height and began coming down. Hastily, the gods and dragons all entered me. At first it felt normal but after a few seconds, I could feel the power of all the gods merged into one being. It was amazing.

'Get ready,' Soulblaze said growling.

'I hope you know, everyone in here can hear you growl' Thunderstorm said jokingly.

'Not the time' Frostbite said worriedly. Mitsuru and Dan both watched with suspense. The ball was on its way down. I raised my left hand and swung my sword around in my right. I caught the ball and Erebus looked surprised.

"This is the end" I told him.

"FOR YOU MORTAL!" Erebus shouted. He raised both his hands into the air with a ground shaking thrust. **THE TWO SUNS** began to descend into his hands. When they came down, He held them both and shrunk them to a more comfortable size. It matched the size of my attack.

"Are you ready to see who is more fitting to see out their vision of the future?" He asked juggling THE TWO **SUNS**.

"Bring it Erebus." I challenged. Like two bubbles joining to become one larger, he joined THE TWO SUNS, and they became a giant fireball. The orange fireball became corrupted and darkened before it became completely black.

"Fear your god..."Erebus said. He fired the black world destroying ball at tremendous speed. I launched our attack with Dan and Mitsuru watching in awe. Our two attacks met in the middle at a mismatch. Erebus's two sun burst was way too powerful for our attack.

'Don't you dare give up!'Asura said.

'Our worlds are on the line.' Susano'o reminded. My feet dug into the earth. I was being pushed back by the sheer volume of power Erebus's attack had. With both suns being here and not in space, all the light in this realm was being forcibly shot at me. Erebus let out a war cry and held nothing back, increasing the power of his attack. I refused to give, but the difference in power was too much. If this continued, we would be goners for sure.

"I have one last idea," I said holding strong.

'What? At this point, I'll listen to anything!' Shiva said exhausted. I swung the sword in my right hand.

"If you guys can hold this attack for a minute more, I can make you guys exit my body so I fly over the two sun burst and stab Erebus in the chest with the sword." I explained.

'It's worth a shot!' Adonia said supportively.

'Shun, you and your friends are the bravest mortals I've ever met. I pray to myself that your plan works.' Susano'o said.

"Alright, in ten, nine, eight, seven, si-"Pop! The gods popped out of me and managed to hold the attack.

"You guys didn't let me finish my awesome count!" I yelled flying through the air.

"Just end this! We believe in you!" Shiva shouted back. I flew clean over the two sun burst and Erebus's golden eyes fixed on me.

"You've got to be joking..."He said annoyed. He gathered energy in his eyes for one more laser beam but it was too late. I slashed my sword around in the air and stabbed it clean in his chest as I landed on him.

"Game over. "I said relaxed.


	24. Chapter 23

White Eyes and Black Blood

Chapter 23

In a cloud of red smoke, the giant Erebus disappeared. I fell down and landed on my back. When the red smoke cleared, Erebus lay on the ground, staring to the sky.

"You guys broke the cycle. "He said disappointed.

"I'm guessing this isn't the last well be seeing of you." I said.

"Your right about that." Erebus said laughing. The two sun burst stopped pushing towards the gods and split back into two suns. The two balls of fire changed back to orange colouration and floated back up where they belonged. The multicolored blast shot into the distance, now with nothing to stop it. The meteors had stopped coming down; rather, they floated in the air as if paused in time. Mitsuru and Dan cheered. The gods yelled and the dragons roared triumphantly. We just shut down the destroyer of both our worlds. Erebus stood up.

"I have to say, I really didn't think you guys would pull through but you managed." Erebus said. He clapped his hands together and in a blast of wind, the land began to repair itself. The giant craters were filling with dirt and sand, the library was being reconstructed and the gods killed by the fake fluffy were resurrected. When the wind swept past us, all our wounds were healed and our energy restored.

"I'll be back for round two. A lot _stronger_ than before." Erebus said. He floated into the air and spontaneously combusted in a blaze of black fire. When the flames burned themselves out, he was gone.

"We'll all be here waiting." Dan replied. Susano'o stretched his arms out and Thunderstorm entered Susano'o in a flash. The other dragons followed suit. Susano'o created the portal of thunder and looked at us.

"I guess this is goodbye…"Mitsuru said sadly.

"No it's not!" Asura shouted in protest. "Since we don't know when Erebus will return and we're the only ones that can fight him at the moment, I think we have to stay together." Asura concluded. The gods all looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Susano'o said happily. He ran toward Dan and leapt inside of him. Soulblaze exited Asura and scooped us all in his talons.

"Let's make your leave a little more interesting." Soulblaze said flying upward. I grabbed my sword off the floor and looked at Dan with a smirk. He looked down to the ground in horror. I could have sworn he was praying to Susano'o that he didn't die from the fall. Soulblaze dropped us. We flew through the air. Soulblaze entered Asura and the other dragons followed suit. We all came close and grabbed each other's hands. We were free falling to home. The gods flew toward us and entered their respective host's body.

"This has been a hell of an adventure." I said nearing the portal.

"Your right about that!"Mitsuru agreed. The portal was a few meters away. I shut my eyes. Dan let go of our hands and nosedived for home. In a flash, he was gone.

"Last one home does dishes for a month!"Mitsuru challenged. She let go of my hands and flashed away.

'Looks like you're doing dishes for a while' Asura said.

"I guess I am." I answered. I flashed through the portal and hit the wood floor on my stomach.

"Ouch..." I said rubbing my belly. If I landed on my stomach, I could only imagine what Mitsuru and Dan landed like. I looked over to see Shiva blowing cold air at Mitsuru's head and Dan unconscious. Susano'o was in the middle of bringing him back.

"It's great to be home." I said.


End file.
